<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HP|GS】迟到 by TMXYZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675733">【HP|GS】迟到</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ'>TMXYZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GGSS, M/M, Magic, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>角色OOC<br/>cp：戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义<br/>原著向，正剧向<br/>！人物刻板印象预警 ！<br/>！除了戈萨全都是工具人预警 ！<br/>！没有充分考据考据全看心情预警 ！<br/>我也不知道我为什么要安排这么多人，当这个故事出现在我的脑海里的时候，人物已经确定了。除戈萨外，没有任何cp向。<br/>已完结。</p><p>一个故事而已。</p><p>你说，这个世上还有什么爱侣，能比斯莱特林和格兰芬多更好？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、<br/>    一只银色的虎斑猫轻巧地落在戈德里克的面前。它开合嘴巴，麦格的声音传出来：“赛德，你又迟到了。八楼，校长办公室，快过来。”话音刚落，虎斑猫就化成点点萤火散开。<br/>    戈德里克正坐在格兰芬多公共休息室的沙发上。非常难得的是，偌大的格兰芬多公共休息室中，现在只有他一个人在场，而壁炉里的火将这里烤得暖烘烘的，橘猫懒洋洋地趴在他的腿上。戈德里克把手上的羽毛笔转了转，他发了一会儿呆才把羽毛笔按在桌子上，然后径直走在壁炉里。下一秒，校长办公室旁火炬的火焰倾泻而下，戈德里克从火光里走了出来。<br/>    他来到办公室门口，对着石像正打算说出口令，他的眼前却突然一暗一亮。<br/>    “赛德！”<br/>    有人在呼唤他的名字。<br/>    戈德里克定神回看。一小群人站在不远处。呼唤他的人是霍格沃兹校长邓布利多。邓布利多的白胡子翘了翘：“如果有可能的话，我们最好呆在一起。”<br/>    麦格肃然：“未知即是危险。”<br/>    戈德里克抱着猫走过去，大部分人他都很熟悉：邓布利多、麦格、斯内普、马尔福、波特和他的两个朋友……和一个他没见过的男生。<br/>    罗恩开始数人：“……六、七、八……九？”他挠挠头，“我之前好像数过一次，是八个人？”<br/>    赫敏敲了一下他的脑袋：“你肯定是忘了数赛德了！”<br/>    “这是谁？”戈德里克凑到学生那边去，他试图友善地打招呼。<br/>    男生看上去年纪很小，也很害羞，低着头躲在德拉科后面。德拉科傲慢地皱起眉头，没有拒绝。<br/>    赫敏给戈德里克介绍：“这是弗朗，斯莱特林的学生。”<br/>    戈德里克友好地向弗朗打招呼：“弗朗，你好！”<br/>    弗朗没吭声，又往后躲了躲。<br/>    罗恩嘀嘀咕咕：“我就没见过哪个斯莱特林胆子这么小。”<br/>    “罗恩！”赫敏制止了他，“哈利，你在看什么？”<br/>    哈利喃喃：“这是什么地方？”<br/>    他们终于停下打闹，往前望去：左手危林耸立，右手荒原连绵，一间矮小的茅草屋笨拙而独孤地立在森林和荒原的交界处。<br/>    斯内普已经打探一圈回来，他低声说：“这里有魔法，但是没有恶意。”<br/>    他们向着荒原试探着走去。<br/>    向前走出一步，戈德里克下意识闭眼，再睁开已经身处闹市。马鸣萧萧，拉着巨大的马车擦着戈德里克的鼻尖奔过，气流卷起他的刘海，一阵花香顺风扑鼻而来。<br/>    有许多人来去匆匆，人声鼎沸，偶尔有人侧过头，好奇地瞧着这一群奇装异服的人。<br/>    戈德里克睁大眼睛，往后撤了一步。周围俶尔寂静，他又重新回到了森林和荒原的交界处。<br/>    静了几瞬，这一小群人爆发了热烈的讨论声。<br/>    “这是哪里！”<br/>    “这个结界太厉害了吧！是不是和霍格沃兹的是同一类型？”<br/>    “这里好破旧。”<br/>    “我喜欢刚刚跑过去的那个白马，超俊！”<br/>    “为什么要把我们瞬移到这里来？”<br/>    “霍格沃兹不是不准幻影移形的吗？”<br/>    “完全没有感觉，所以这肯定不是幻影移形。”<br/>    邓布利多宽容地等这阵兴奋劲过去，才拍拍手道：“孩子们，安静一下。”<br/>    学生们和教师们都唰唰把目光投了过去。<br/>    邓布利多示意了一下麦格和斯内普：“我亲爱的教授们，你们对此有什么想法吗？”<br/>    麦格先开了口：“我坚持认为我们不应该分散开来。这不是我认识的任何一个地方，它十分陌生，除了语言，这里没有任何我熟悉的东西，甚至衣服也不是我们熟悉的。而且——”她顿了顿，“我仔细听了一下几个人说话的内容，没有任何东西与魔法有关——这里生活的都是麻瓜。在我们不清楚他们的态度之前，我们应该对我们的身份进行保密。”<br/>    斯内普的声音很轻，但所有人都清楚地听到了他的声音：“虽然我已经确定结界没有恶意，甚至能提供给我们保护，但我们绝不可以信任它。此外，在我视察的时候，我在森林的边缘发现了一些奇怪的植物——那是早已经灭绝的草药。至于他们为什么会出现，我相信我们伟大的校长能给我们一个较为准确的回复。”<br/>    邓布利多翘了翘他的白色长胡子：“也许我可以。但是我想先问问孩子们，你们有什么想法吗？”<br/>    赫敏举起了手。<br/>    邓布利多道：“格兰杰小姐，请说。”<br/>    赫敏说：“我正好看见有一个人消失在转角，他身披铠甲，手握利剑，行色从容。周围的人也没有感到惊讶。骑士在如今并不是一个很普遍的职业。所以我有一个大胆的猜测，也许我们并不处于我们的时代了。”<br/>    邓布利多夸奖道：“非常棒的一个想法。好的，马尔福先生？”<br/>    德拉科说：“那怎么解释他们和我们使用的是同一种语言呢？众所周知，英语在发展过程中多次变种，每一个世纪使用的英语都有很大的不同。”他轻蔑地说，“也许我们还是在我们的时代，只是正好处于一个相当落后而愚昧的村庄——麻瓜的村庄。”<br/>    邓布利多点点头：“听起来也十分有道理。稍等，请问波特先生和韦斯莱先生呢？”<br/>    原来罗恩不知道在什么时候偷偷溜走了。一同消失的还有哈利·波特。<br/>    罗恩从那唯一一个茅草屋里探出头来：“嘿，我们在这里！”<br/>    哈利抱着一堆衣服跟着罗恩走出来：“我们在这里发现了很多衣服，看起来和外面的人穿的衣服差不多。”<br/>    斯内普挑起眉毛：“看来这里的主人十分贴心。”<br/>    麦格责备道：“哈利，罗恩，不要随便乱跑。”<br/>    哈利乖乖点头：“好的，麦格教授。”<br/>    但他们最后还是选择换身衣服。校长和两个教授没有拿起衣服，而是仔细看了看衣服的模样，然后用魔杖在自己身上点了点，让衣服变形。学生们就没有那么高超的魔法了，他们乖乖地轮流进茅草屋换了衣服。<br/>    戈德里克是最后一个，他进去的时候把猫放在了外面。橘猫歪歪脑袋，翘着尾巴在弗朗腿间绕圈。弗朗脸色发白，一动也不敢动。戈德里克走出来后，不得不无奈地对弗朗小声道歉。<br/>    校长不知道从哪儿掏出了一瓶魔药，他喝下去之后瞬间变得十分年轻，蓝眼红发，看起来比斯内普的年龄还小，只是鼻子还是扭曲的，像是被人狠狠砸了一拳。他终于公布了他的猜想：“保险起见，我需要把自己变得不那么显眼。大家说得都十分有理。我通过我们收集的和我自己收集的信息——正如马尔福先生所说——发现了语言和人物时代的不符，而且很明显，这个世界自洽，并不受我们的影响。我这里正好有一个猜测符合这种情况，那就是我们正处于一个人的记忆之中。”<br/>    戈德里克的手指颤了颤。<br/>    “只是这个人是谁？为什么是我们进入了这场记忆？我们如何进入这场记忆的？这些问题我还没有找到答案，也许我们在之后的旅程中能得到答案。”<br/>    “旅程？”哈利问。<br/>    “很明显不是吗？”斯内普反问，“这里的主人恨不得在每一个地方写上一行字：前进。它不想我们待在这里。”<br/>    麦格补充道：“结界变弱了。”<br/>    气氛变得沉闷起来。<br/>    戈德里克主动打破了沉默：“我想我可能知道这里是哪里。”<br/>    大家转头看他。他坦然自若：“如果我没认错的话，这里是千年前的亚平宁半岛——如今的威尼斯。”<br/>    邓布利多问：“还有吗？”<br/>    戈德里克摇摇头：“刚刚那一眼太短暂了，我只认出来这么多。”<br/>    邓布利多没有继续追问，他赞许道：“非常有用的一个信息。起码让我们有了心理准备。时间不等人，让我们开始旅程吧。”<br/>    麦格跟着吩咐：“跟紧了，不要掉队。”<br/>    斯内普道：“如果有人掉队了，没有人有时间有精力去找。不要把自己想得太重要。”他瞥了一眼哈利，“尤其是我们伟大的救世主和他的朋友们。”<br/>    哈利没有回答。罗恩忿忿地瞧了斯内普一眼。赫敏拉着两个人跟着邓布利多往前走。<br/>    德拉科和弗朗走在一起，和三人组尽可能地远离。<br/>    邓布利多和麦格走在最前方。斯内普缀在最后。<br/>    戈德里克抱着猫跟在学生后面。他当然知道这是哪里。这里是亚平宁半岛，上面有一个临海的城市，那是霍格沃兹四个创始人头一次一起碰面的地方。他也知道现在是什么时间。在刚刚飞奔过去的马车上，车门描绘了一个巨大的图腾。那个图腾他认识，是拉文克劳的家徽。他透过被风卷起的帘子，看见了里面端坐的女子，那女子面容姣好，正是他的挚友罗伊娜·拉文克劳。马车奔走之后，有人在街上大声囔囔，拉文克劳要建立第一个商人行会。而这，也正是他们四个人第一次正式见面的时候。<br/>    除此之外，他还认识那片森林，认识那片荒原，也认识那个矮小的茅草屋——那是他和萨拉查亲手搭建的，他们还在那里居住过半年。<br/>    他猜测了很多，又笃定了很多。思绪纷纷扰扰，比雪花还要匆忙。<br/>    如果这是记忆，戈德里克猜测，这很有可能是萨拉查的记忆。<br/>    只是……萨拉查在哪里呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2、<br/>    他们屏气敛息，混入人群。<br/>    有人用木头和稻草堆了一个小小的高台，站在上面准备开始演讲。他衣着得体，手舞足蹈：“女士们先生们，请允许我介绍一下即将到来的、由拉文克劳家族主张的、世上第一个商人行会！商人行会主张平等、民主、友好、诚实！我们欢迎每一个市民的参与！在这里，你能找到自己所需要的所有东西……”<br/>    周围围了许多凑热闹的市民。麦格和年轻的邓布利多正试图和市民们搭上话，以获得更多的信息。<br/>    戈德里克漫不经心地听着，手里抚摸着橘猫。三人组在窃窃私语。剩下的三个斯莱特林都冷漠地站在一旁，表情堪称僵硬。<br/>    “……我们将保证价格的公道，不由卖者或买者来确定价格。行会会调查货物的最初成本和运费，交由行会内两个老成持重的人订定货物的售价，他们一定是懂得商品用多少技巧和劳动的人……”<br/>    一个矮小的身影像风一样从戈德里克的身边窜过。<br/>    戈德里克脖子一紧。他立刻把猫扔在地上，惶恐地摸上自己的胸前——果然有东西不见了！<br/>    萨拉查留下来的挂坠盒被人偷走了！<br/>    戈德里克怒不可遏，转身向着那个身影追过去。<br/>    斯内普在他的身后暴喝：“……赛德！”<br/>    但是他没有理会，他把所有人和所有声音都抛在脑后，一心向着小偷追逐而去。小偷手脚麻利，身手灵活，在摊铺间熟练地乱窜。戈德里克此时也是少年身形，短腿短手，费了十分的力气才勉强在小偷后面没跟丢。小偷往巷子里一拐，失去了踪影。<br/>    戈德里克气喘吁吁地站在巷子口，慌张地把头探进巷子里张望。<br/>    没有人，没有人。巷子里空空荡荡，甚至连灰尘都早已停止浮动和漂移。<br/>    他暴躁而跌跌撞撞地踏入巷子里，然后在第一个拐角附近看到了被砸到地上的木质戒指。戈德里克捡起木质戒指，吹了吹上面沾染的灰尘，仔细地检查一遍，又将它变回挂坠盒的模样，用手指里里外外摸索了一遍，确保它是完整无缺的。戈德里克这才松了一口气，发现自己浑身都是冷汗。想来应该是小偷觉得木质戒指不值钱，就拆下串着戒指的银链，扔下戒指逃走了。他把挂坠盒又变回木质戒指。戈德里克托着木质戒指想了想，小心翼翼地戴在了自己的右手无名指上。<br/>    戈德里克抬起头，巷子边的泥墙上被人画了乱七八糟的东西，仔细看能隐约看出一些抽象的人和小狗，还有一个巨大的钩子。那些涂鸦笨拙而幼稚，有的还被涂抹掉，看上去毫无意义，只是孩子们拙劣的玩笑。<br/>    斯内普从后面赶了过来，脸色黑沉沉的：“格兰芬多扣十分。我记得我刚刚才说过，不要掉队。赛德，你让我们多出了很多没必要的麻烦。”<br/>    戈德里克诚恳地道歉：“我很抱歉，斯内普教授，非常感谢您没有放弃我。”但他没有对自己的行为作出解释，“我刚才追得太急了，没有注意路。教授，请问您还记得回去的路吗？我们或许还能赶回去。”<br/>    斯内普干巴巴地说：“哦，当然。跟我来。”<br/>    戈德里克跟上去，并不介意斯内普冷硬的态度：“斯内普教授，您真的觉得这只是一场记忆吗？”<br/>    斯内普往后瞥了一眼，没有说话。但是戈德里克很快就理解了他的意思，这是让他继续说下去：“刚刚有个小偷偷走了我的东西——和外来的人互动，这不是一个单纯的记忆可以做到的，不是吗？我相信，这也许是有记忆的成分，但是远远不止是记忆。”<br/>    斯内普嗯了一声，态度缓和了一些：“记忆只是邓布利多为了安抚你们这些可怜的傻瓜而搬出来的说辞。实际上，就像你说的，这里远不止是记忆，可能更像是一个巫师创造的幻境，具体是什么还有待考证。但是可以保证的是，我们还在霍格沃兹。”他冷冰冰地说，“所以你放心，格兰芬多的分数会如实掉下十分。你现在需要继续做的就是听从教授们的吩咐，”他强调，“特别是不要掉队。”<br/>    戈德里克敷衍地点点头，追问道：“你们打算怎么做？有什么计划吗？”<br/>    斯内普没有回答，他只是又瞧了戈德里克一眼，这一回停留得久了一点：“你不像个格兰芬多，”他又紧接着想起刚刚这个格兰芬多冒失的掉队行为，重新拾起嘲讽的语气，“不，你就是个格兰芬多。”<br/>    戈德里克脸上浮现出一丝克制的笑意：“您觉得格兰芬多应该是怎么样的？”<br/>    斯内普大踏步往前走，毫不客气地点评：“不守规矩，鲁莽，自大——”他猛然停住脚步。<br/>    戈德里克紧跟着斯内普，一时半会儿没刹住脚步，便往前多走了一步，和斯内普并肩。他调侃地反问：“还有不长记性？”<br/>    斯内普言简意赅地回答：“对。正如此时。”<br/>    戈德里克打量四周：“这里看起来不像是我们过来的地方。斯内普教授，您确定您没记错路吗？”<br/>    斯内普垂下眼：“不要质疑你的教授。”<br/>    戈德里克打赌，斯内普、麦格和邓布利多之间一定拥有着什么神奇的联系方式，能够远距离地秘密交流，正如曾经的创始人们一样。斯内普和戈德里克在原地站了一会儿，很快，斯内普就带着人开始移动。他命令道：“跟紧我。不要丢。”<br/>    他们左拐右转，曲折的巷子让人眼花缭乱。戈德里克很快就放弃认路，他必须得承认他在找路上面毫无天赋，他的方向感也许被猫给吃了。<br/>    他们和大部队汇合的时候，邓布利多张开手臂：“欢迎回来！”只是慈祥和蔼的表情挂在那张年轻的脸上有着说不出的违和感。<br/>    戈德里克也张开手臂，和校长先生隔空虚抱了一下。斯内普冷漠地从旁边走过。<br/>    三人组你推我攮地凑了过来，叽叽喳喳地开始问候掉队的朋友。戈德里克开始痛恨地指责那个可恶的、偷走他的戒指的小偷——他的戒指可是祖传的宝物，万万不能丢失的！<br/>    麦格抱着猫走来，橘猫躺在教授的手臂上懒懒地舔着自己的毛：“赛德，你的动物朋友。”<br/>    戈德里克拎着猫塞进自己的怀里：“谢谢您对它妥善的照顾，麦格教授。”<br/>    “不客气。”麦格说，“你的猫很有灵气。多亏了它的带领，我们才能从复杂的巷子里走了出来。”<br/>    “巷子？”戈德里克说，“我也追到了巷子里，说不定我们到的是同一个地方。如果我和斯内普教授多往前几步，没准我们能够遇上。”<br/>    麦格摇摇头：“不是。”<br/>    戈德里克看出麦格不愿多言，于是识趣地没有继续说下去。他抬头四顾，看见他们的面前立着一栋漂亮的白色房子。这栋房子干净整洁，威严耸立，看上去是一个非常贵重的地方，和其他灰褐色的土砖房格格不入。但是与它高冷的气质不相符的是，它的大门大敞，门前车水马龙，来来往往的人各形各色。<br/>     罗恩挤了过来，他对着房子比划：“你瞧，这里是不是看起来特别的热闹。它叫亚得里亚海贸易中心。非常神奇，这是邓布利多校长和麦格教授唯一问出来的地方——虽然我们不知道来这里有什么用。”他又补充，“哦，对，你的猫，它有非常有用的动物直觉。”罗恩羡慕地说，“要是我的斑斑能有这么聪明就好了。”<br/>    戈德里克举起橘猫的爪子，朝罗恩比了一个谢谢夸奖的手势。<br/>    “啊！”赫敏发出一声短促的惨叫。<br/>    “赫敏！”罗恩和哈利冲过去。<br/>    原来是一个匆匆走出来的女子不小心撞到了赫敏，两个人都没站稳，滚成了一团。赫敏坐在地上，神情痛苦，抱着自己的脚踝倒抽凉气。女子歉意地跪坐在一旁，忧心忡忡地瞧着赫敏受伤的脚踝。女子换了个角度，大半个侧脸都对着罗恩过去的方向。<br/>    戈德里克便借此看清女子的脸庞，他悄悄地往后撤退一步，和另外两个斯莱特林站在三个教授后面。他认识这张脸，是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇——但他不确定这里的赫尔加现在能不能够认出他来，他在伪装自己的时候偷了懒，所以他的脸就是他少年时真实的脸，和成年的他有着七八分相像——要知道，他暂时还没有暴露身份的想法。<br/>    赫尔加不停地道歉，看上去十分无措。赫敏一边握着小腿，一边倔强地说没事。<br/>    这时另一个女子走了过来，俯身询问发生了什么事情。戈德里克又把自己藏了藏，他尴尬又懊恼地发现这又是一位熟人——罗伊娜·拉文克劳。<br/>    罗伊娜扫过人群，礼貌地把这一群奇怪的组合给引到附近的树木底下，远离人群。她对赫尔加低声说：“没关系，用魔法吧，这是一群巫师。”<br/>    然后她抬起头，发现赫尔加和那一群巫师都一脸震惊地看着她。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3、<br/>    罗伊娜无奈地扶额：“别这样看着我。”她又对赫尔加道，“你这是关心则乱，你看那一群人，尤其是小孩，连自己的魔杖都没收起来。”<br/>    德拉科和罗恩沉默地把自己的魔杖塞进衣服下面。<br/>    赫尔加一脸恍然，然后伸手拂过赫敏的脚踝。红肿迅速消退，赫敏扭了扭自己的脚，已经毫无异样了。三人组惊叹出声。<br/>    罗伊娜叹了口气：“女士们先生们，虽然不知道你们是从哪里过来的巫师，对自己的伪装竟然如此粗糙，但幸运的是，这里是亚得里亚海，尤其是商人行会即将在这里建立，亚得里亚海具有前所未有的包容性，麻瓜对巫师的排斥也没有那么的严重。”她严肃道，“但无论如何，小心为上，细致的伪装才是明智之举。”<br/>    邓布利多歉然道：“感谢您的提醒，我们确实没怎么注意。”<br/>    罗伊娜摆摆手：“都是同行，举手之劳。”<br/>    赫尔加又仔细检查了一下赫敏的脚踝，这才站起来，抖抖裙子。她将赫敏扶起来，又递给她一个圆形铜片，道：“很抱歉，刚刚在想事情，没有注意到你，不小心撞到了。只是我确实等会有急事，没办法当场弥补。这是歉礼，以后你可以随时拿它找我帮你一个忙。”她强调，“什么事情都可以。”<br/>    赫敏老老实实地收下：“没有关系，也不是很严重，而且这不是已经治好了。”<br/>    因为离得近，戈德里克听见德拉科发出了一声轻蔑的嗤笑，但是因为声音足够小，另一边的人没有听见。<br/>    赫尔加挽上罗伊娜的手臂。她们告别：“非常抱歉，我们现在得离开了。”临走的时候，赫尔加往后扭头，朝戈德里克轻巧地眨眨眼睛。<br/>    戈德里克心神一怔。<br/>    她们发现他了！<br/>    他脑里迅速闪过这一个念头。<br/>    那一眼像一枚钉子似的，直直地往他的脑袋里砸，然后再往下像蛇一样扭曲地往他的心脏里钻。戈德里克再抬头，只看见两个女子裙袂飘飘，携手而去，在他们的视野里渐行渐远。<br/>    砰！砰！砰！<br/>    戈德里克听见心跳声在耳边急促地响动，越跳越响，震得他的脑袋发疼，像是脑中掀起了千重巨浪，又狠狠地再砸下来。戈德里克捂着脑袋，缓缓靠着树干坐下。恍惚之中，他感觉有一双冰凉的手飞快地掠过他的额头，然后嘹杂的声音乱七八糟地响起，有人在询问他的感觉，有人在叫他的名字，有人在骂他事多。在杂响中，唯有心脏在稳定而清晰地跳动，攒紧了戈德里克所有能够提拉起来的注意力。<br/>    砰！砰！——砰！<br/>    戈德里克头疼欲裂，他在疼痛中艰难地捕捉，有一个细微的心跳正在逐渐分离。<br/>    他骤然睁眼。心跳的巨响霎时间消失，但仍有余波回荡。树叶细细摩挲，营造出一片声音的真空，那个微小的心跳正在某个方位上沉稳地鼓动。阳光刺入他的眼睛，激出眼泪，顺着他的脸庞滑到下巴。他大口地喘息，拼命夺取赖以生存的空气，呜呜咽咽像是哭泣的声音。<br/>    所有人都围在他的身边。麦格和邓布利多一左一右蹲在他的两旁，正一脸关切地望着他。橘猫闭着眼睛卧在他的身边。<br/>    “赛德，你还好吗？”<br/>    稳定下来后，戈德里克撑起自己的身体，眼泪滑到他的嘴角。他抿了一下嘴巴，咸涩的苦味顿时塞满了整个口腔。<br/>    他哑声说：“我没事。”<br/>    戈德里克又深喘了口气，他扫视了一圈周围的人，最后目光落在邓布利多的身上。<br/>    “校长先生，我想和你聊一聊，关于我们如何出去。”<br/>    邓布利多挑了挑眉头，有些意外：“当然可以，孩子。”<br/>    戈德里克没有纠正他的叫法。他站起来，和邓布利多面对面。<br/>    他按了按自己的掌心，稳定情绪：“这里不是记忆。”<br/>    “是的。”<br/>    “这里是一个人的梦境。”<br/>    这是萨拉查的梦境。<br/>    “极有可能。”<br/>    戈德里克：“我知道你们在寻找梦境的主人——这才是梦境的突破口——但你们对此毫无头绪。而很凑巧，我知道梦境的主人在哪里。”<br/>    邓布利多的半月形眼镜还戴着，在年轻的脸庞上显得有几分滑稽，但他的目光仍犀利地透过玻璃刺了过来：“你认识梦境的主人。”这是陈述句。<br/>    戈德里克不为所动：“是的。我可以带你们过去，但是我有两点要求，对今天发生的所有事情保密，并且不要插手我的事情。”他扫了扫其他人，“所有人。”<br/>    邓布利多没有立刻答应：“也许我们也可以凭自己的努力找到梦境的主人。”<br/>    戈德里克摇摇头，语气笃定：“不。只有我知道他在那里。没有我，你们只会像被比利威格虫蜇过一样，在这个梦境里进行永久的飘荡。”<br/>    邓布利多继续说：“也许我们可以等梦境的主人醒来。”<br/>    戈德里克：“那我也找不到出口，我们会永远地迷失在这里。”<br/>    邓布利多问：“你怎么保证你知道的是正确的？”<br/>    戈德里克沉默了一会儿：“我不知道该如何证明——但答应我对你们没有损失，我们的目标是一样的。如果我失败了，你们仍然可以继续按照你们的方法寻找。”<br/>    邓布利多思考了一下，说：“我不能代替别人做出决定，我需要征求其他人的意见。”<br/>    “当然。”戈德里克同意了，他又补充道，“赤胆忠心咒，我是保密人。”<br/>    剩下的八个人聚在一起商量了一会儿。戈德里克倚在树干上，侧头发呆似的注视着某一个方向。心跳声微弱却稳定地响在耳畔。<br/>    不算很久，他们很快达成了一个共识。<br/>    在施咒之前，邓布利多问：“赛德先生，请问你为什么不继续当一个学生了？”他们心知肚明，这只是对某人主动暴露伪装的一种委婉问法。<br/>    戈德里克道：“因为我已经找他找了很久。”<br/>    完成赤胆忠心咒，戈德里克的行动干脆利落，他毫不犹豫地向着一个方向走去。猫不知道什么时候醒了，扭着肥大的屁股，迅速地跟在戈德里克的脚后。这次轮到戈德里克叮嘱：“跟紧我，不要掉队。”<br/>    八个人有些僵硬地跟上。<br/>    戈德里克的速度很快，但脚程足够远。他们沉默地走了不知多久，最后走到了亚得里亚海的海岸。心跳声还在，声音较之前变得大了。<br/>    这时夕阳西下，金红色的余晖像鳞片一样分布在波澜的海洋上。<br/>    他们面面相觑——这里是海岸，已经算是走到头了，可是这里怎么可能找得到人呢？<br/>    斯内普怒道：“赛德！不要试图戏弄我们！”<br/>    哈利小声嘀咕：“难不成我们要找的人在海底？”<br/>    戈德里克侧过头看了他们一眼，脸上露出点笑意：“算是吧。”<br/>    他站立在海的前面，波浪时不时扑上他的脚，但是他的鞋子没有沾上半点水渍。戈德里克举起自己的魔杖。他握着魔杖的姿势有点怪异，与其说他是握着一根魔杖，不如说他正把着一柄利剑。他从高处往下用力地劈出他的魔杖，无形的剑刃砍入翻涌的亚得里亚海之中。于是整个海洋以魔杖为界限，海水遽然向左右分开，在两边形成高高的水墙，中间则绵延地向地平线展开一条小道！<br/>    学生们发出感叹惊呼，教师们也有一阵惊诧。<br/>    “跟上。”<br/>    戈德里克先一步踏入小路，橘猫紧随其后。他坚定地往前走着，离那个心跳声越来越近。<br/>    水墙没有随着他的脚步倒下。于是剩下的人挨挨挤挤地凑成一团跟在他的后面。<br/>    这次他们没有走上太长的时间。水墙高举在他们的头顶，他们的身上却异常干燥。<br/>    他们跟着戈德里克停下脚步。戈德里克脸色凝重。他们的前方不知道什么时候掀起了一阵巨浪，浪头高昂，接天连地，以势不可挡的气势汹涌而来。随着它的逼近，浪头越举越高，夕阳印下的阴影黑沉沉地压了过来。<br/>    罗恩喊：“赛德，我们现在该怎么办？”<br/>    戈德里克沉声道：“我来解决。”<br/>    接下来有动作的不是他，而是一直跟在他身边的橘猫。<br/>    橘猫仰首俯身，眼睛盯着巨浪，瞳孔放大，指甲弹出紧扣地面。它朝着巨浪发出一声怒吼。<br/>    “喵嗷——吼！”<br/>    橘猫以超乎寻常的弹跳力跳至半空，它身上金光一闪，瞬间膨胀数百倍，变身成金色巨狮，咆哮着向敌人踏空奔去。巨狮义无反顾地和巨浪撞到一起，纷纷破碎。巨浪被砸成亿万朵水花，高高地扬上云中，又化作疾风骤雨，豆子大的雨滴劈头盖脸地砸到他们的身上，带来被人拳打脚踢的痛感。金色粒子冲到海底地面，重新组成巨狮将九个人罩在它的保护之下。但是这只是减缓了雨水落下的速度，滂沱大雨仍然不停歇地攻击着他们。<br/>    戈德里克在雨中高喊：“保护好自己！”<br/>    又一次巨浪袭来，这一次他们毫无抵抗地被掀翻到海底。戈德里克握紧了拳头，眩晕中天地颠倒。<br/>    此时心跳声倏然变大，响彻天地，如雷贯耳——仿佛近在咫尺！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>终于写到第一个我特别想写出来的场景啦！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4、<br/>    他们被巨浪砸到了一个看起来没有尽头的黑色空间。<br/>    巨狮裹着九人缓缓落在地面，巫师们七荤八素地爬起来，身上没有一点伤口。他们看见巨狮重新碎成金色粒子，化成流光卷上年轻的格兰芬多。戈德里克从金光中走出来。他已经变回了成人体型，高大健壮，宽肩窄腰。不等其他人反应过来，他简洁地命令：“走。”<br/>    他皱起眉头，心情不是很美妙。出乎他的意料，在跌入这个黑色空间的瞬间，心跳声消失了。这让他忍不住生出了一点焦躁，以及一丝不安的预感。<br/>    在他们的前方，一条由玻璃铺就的路笔直地往前延伸，似乎没有终点。往下看，能看见底下似乎在翻滚流淌的黑色物质。在不远处，玻璃路的两侧悬浮着大大小小的镜子，或远或近，零零碎碎地分布着。<br/>    戈德里克带着人走进镜子的包围中。<br/>    他缓缓地停下脚步。<br/>    其他人也驻足，惊异地看着镜子。周围这么多镜子，粗略估计起码有上千个。它们以各种角度，毫无规则地面对着玻璃路，面对巫师们。而那些镜子的镜面，上面只照映出戈德里克一个人。但那又不止是戈德里克。真正的戈德里克压着气场笔挺地立在道路中间，而镜子里的戈德里克或少年或青年或成年，拥有千种形象，万般姿态，他们坐着，站着，跑着，跳着，嬉笑着，怒骂着，叹息着。他们像镜子、像投影、像画像，把一个个不同的戈德里克给摆在了虚空中，在黑色背景的衬托下，显得有几分诡异。<br/>    气氛有些凝滞，巫师们纷纷把目光投向站在最前面的人。<br/>    罗恩咽了口唾沫，小声和哈利咬耳朵：“我现在彻底相信赛德什么都知道了。”<br/>    哈利也小声咬耳朵回去：“很显然，这一切只针对赛德。”<br/>    戈德里克静站了一会儿，又迈开步子往前走。他缓缓道：“我们继续走。”<br/>    这条玻璃路很长，会动的“戈德里克”们悬浮在两边的空中，缄默不语。走过这条路，就像是围观了戈德里克半生的默片。<br/>    在玻璃路的某个地方，一个小镜子正挡在道路中间。它像个霸道的国王一样，高傲地浮在半空，而原本道路旁边的镜子被它远远地抛在另一头。<br/>    戈德里克走到这扇镜子前面，镜子里没有倒映出任何东西，只有纯粹的金属银色。他试探地把手覆在镜子上面，他的手缓缓沉了下去。他想了想：“我们一个一个进，不要急。”然后他身先士卒，探入手臂，率先将自己沉入镜子中去。<br/>    剩下的八个人沉默地一个接着一个照做。探入镜子后面的感觉很奇怪，像是沉入了一片冰凉的沼泽当中。麦格是最后一个进去的，她下意识往后面一瞥，悚然发现：所有镜子里面的“赛德”悄然间统一成一个姿势，它们对着小镜子肃穆而立，将视线遥遥投过来，一动不动地凝视着这里发生的一切。<br/>    麦格忍不住打了个寒颤，她匆忙地收回视线，把自己扎进镜子当中。<br/>    镜子背面还是一个镜子的世界，只不过这个镜子世界看起来规整了许多。这里没有玻璃路，但是有八个又宽又高的镜子并列围绕成一个圈，而他们从镜子里出来的时候正好被困在这个包围之中。而在包围的正中间，有一个人闭着眼睛躺在空中。黑色长发像瀑布一般垂下，在地上画出蜿蜒的图案。男人双手交叠在腹部，黑色的巫师袍规整地穿在他的身上，袍脚安静地下垂。<br/>    戈德里克抿着嘴巴站在这个人的旁边，他注视着沉睡的人，眼角发红，似乎是在强忍一些激烈的情绪。<br/>    邓布利多对着麦格比划了一个嘘声的手势。<br/>    两个人——一个站着一个躺着——都没有任何言语或者视线的交流，他们之间的感情却渲染得十分到位，如果下一秒戈德里克的眼角就落下一滴眼泪，他们对此也不会感到任何意外。但是戈德里克没有，他只是抬起头对他们张了张嘴巴，却没有说出任何话。这时候戈德里克才意识到自己失了声，他清了清嗓子，沙哑地对他们说：“抱歉，我们找错了。这不是梦境的主人。”<br/>    这句话像雷击一样投入人群。<br/>    德拉科忍不住抱怨：“什么？！我们跟着你东跑西跑，像个一群老鼠一样跟着你到处抱头乱窜。结果你就这么告诉我们，我们所有的努力都是白用功？！”说到后头，他忍不住提高声音。<br/>    大概是也有相似的怨言，等德拉科抱怨完，斯内普才警告地喝止了他：“德拉科，闭嘴！”<br/>    德拉科愤愤不平地撇过脑袋。<br/>    戈德里克没有生气，他宽容地点点头。<br/>    格兰芬多们也有相似的躁动。邓布利多提出疑问：“这一位真的不是梦境的主人吗？”<br/>    戈德里克又点了点头：“是，也不是。准确地说，这是一个假货。”<br/>    赫敏忍不住问：“这是什么意思？”<br/>    戈德里克疲惫地叹了一口气，解释道：“我一路受到指引，找到这个地方——我能保证梦境的主人对我有着无上的善意。但是我也不知道背后发生了什么，等待这里的不是他，而是一个他的仿制品。所以我很抱歉，现在没办法送你们出去。”<br/>    他们面面相觑。<br/>    麦格回身摸了摸镜子：“过来的路被封锁了，我们回不了头。”<br/>    哈利问：“那我们该怎么办？”<br/>    戈德里克像是被问住了，他又低头瞧着飘在空中的那个人。他犹疑地说：“可能……可能是毁了这个假货吧。”他又对着那八个人道，“你们不要动。”<br/>    金色粒子逸出，汇聚在他的手上，变成一把银色长剑。他握着长剑向下，剑锋抵着黑发男人的心脏。他此时才发现自己心中埋藏的怒火，那是在欺骗之后的愤怒和失望杂糅在一起从而引发的火苗，现在随着剑刃的逼近，越烧越大，正疯狂地舔舐着他干涩的喉咙。可是他又看着男人的面容——那是萨拉查的脸，平静安详，像只是刚刚陷入了一段平和的梦境。即使他知道这不是真的萨拉查，也无法狠下心控制自己对着这一模一样的身躯下死手。<br/>    戈德里克维持着这个僵硬的动作没有动。<br/>    旁边围观的八个人之中，弗朗一直观察着戈德里克的脸色，此时他忍不住叹息一声，向前迈出一步。<br/>    德拉科伸手拦住弗朗：“弗朗，危险！”<br/>    弗朗对他微微摇头，按下德拉科的胳膊径直向戈德里克走去。他走到戈德里克的身边，低头端详了一下黑发男人的脸，他点评道：“做得不错，有九分的相像。”<br/>    四周一片寂静，八个长镜兜着圈缓慢地移动，没有照出任何东西。<br/>    戈德里克侧过脸看着弗朗：“你……”他之前没有仔细瞧过一直低头的弗朗，此时他终于看清了他的正脸。那张脸上有一双他无比熟悉的眼睛，萨拉查的眼睛。只是这双眼睛出现在小少年身上，要比他记忆中的眼睛圆滚不少。<br/>    弗朗没有理会他，他抬高了手——现在的他太矮了。弗朗早已没有了之前畏畏缩缩的模样，他坦然自若地把自己的手盖在戈德里克的拳头上，甚至还细心地帮他调整了一下位置，语气里带着一丝若有似无的笑意：“往旁边一点，对，就是这里。记住了，我的心脏有点歪。”<br/>    然后他握着戈德里克的手，不等人反应过来，快准狠地往假货的心脏上捅上一剑。假货的心口破开一个洞，里面空空荡荡，什么东西都没有流出来。<br/>    “S……”戈德里克只来得及吐出一个音节。下一秒，除了八个肉体凡胎的巫师，整个空间都像突然被锤子狠狠砸了一样，所有镜子开始破碎。<br/>    包括弗朗和那个被捅的假货。<br/>    戈德里克惊恐地吼叫：“不！”他伸出手试图挽留什么。<br/>    但这只是徒劳。<br/>    水晶般的碎片轰然下坠，反射不知哪来的光，炫出一片五光十色。<br/>    弗朗什么都没来得及回应，他也跟着像镜子般破碎。其中一块镜子碎片飘到戈德里克的面前，他急切地抓住这片碎片。这片碎片从弗朗的身上掉下来，上面凝固着弗朗一只绿色眼睛，而那只眼睛正温柔地看着他。<br/>    一如既往。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5、<br/>    所有人腿上一沉，跌坐在椅子上。<br/>    戈德里克死死地握着镜子碎片，另一边的胳膊杵在桌子上撑着额头。他低着头瞧着变成正常镜面的碎片，他没有哼声，只有喉结在上上下下剧烈地滚动。他的手掌被锋利的边缘划出伤口，不吝啬地流出血来。<br/>    其他人没有打扰他，而是选择安静地等候在一旁。<br/>    女人举着托盘走了过来，她仿佛不受气氛的影响，只把托盘往桌子上重重一放："酒来了，请慢用。"然后转身就走开了。<br/>    酒液在酒杯中晃荡，倒映出戈德里克破碎的脸和女人离去的妙曼身形。<br/>    戈德里克收起碎片，长舒一口气，收敛起自己所有不稳定的情绪：“答疑时间。如果你们有想问的问题就问吧，我尽可能地给出答案。”<br/>    邓布利多问出了大家最关心的问题：“请问你是谁，赛德先生？”<br/>    “戈德里克·格兰芬多。”他似乎是被大家的表情逗笑了，脸上轻松了许多，“我以为经过刚刚奇妙的经历，你们应该多少有点心理准备了。”<br/>    罗恩喃喃道：“戈德里克·格兰芬多……”<br/>    斯内普似乎是想起了刚发生不久的对话，脸上青青白白，煞是好看。<br/>    哈利怔怔地说：“梅林的袜子，是我想的那个人吗？”<br/>    赫敏握着罗恩的手臂发出一声惊讶的尖叫：“噢，我的神啊。”<br/>    邓布利多难得有些语塞：“格兰芬多先生……”他说话有些别扭和结巴，“创始人阁下……”<br/>    戈德里克没有勉强，他语气亲切：“没关系，请随意称呼。或者直接叫我戈德里克也没有问题，那样我会十分高兴的。”<br/>    罗恩终于反应过来，他尖叫一声，兴奋得脖子发红：“戈德里克·格兰芬多！创建格兰芬多学院的伟大巫师！不可思议，我竟然有一天能够见到本尊！”<br/>    戈德里克笑着点点头。<br/>    犹豫了一会儿，德拉科吞吞吐吐地问：“那……那请问弗朗是谁？”现在他们都清醒了，非常清楚从头到尾真实的人只有八个。<br/>    “好问题。”戈德里克回答，“他是萨拉查·斯莱特林，我的挚友，也是这个梦境的主人。”<br/>    德拉科得到准确的回复，神情变得十分恍惚。戈德里克知道，这个和创始人亲密接触过的小斯莱特林，需要一点缓冲的时间。<br/>    罗恩的表情一时变得十分复杂，在狂热和恐惧中来回跳跃。<br/>    哈利和赫敏的表情好上许多，但也和罗恩的表情类似。戈德里克也知道萨拉查现在在学生中的名声，对此有些哭笑不得，他无奈地说：“放心，没有一个霍格沃兹的创始人会谋害自己的学生。如果你们相信我的话，也请你们相信他。”<br/>    德拉科缓过神：“是的，我爸爸说，斯莱特林就是最好的！”<br/>    麦格干巴巴地问：“可是，如果他就是我们要找的梦境的主人，为什么我们不能出去呢？”<br/>    “这就涉及到另外一个问题了。”戈德里克说，“这也是我刚刚发现的问题。”<br/>    大家安静下来。<br/>    “这个酒馆我经常过来，我也带萨拉查来过。关键就在这里，萨拉查只认识酒馆的老板，他不认识老板娘。很不巧，刚刚过来送酒的女人正是酒馆的老板娘，而且我印象中的模样一致。”<br/>    邓布利多说：“这是个破绽。”<br/>    “是的，不止这一处。”<br/>    赫敏积极地回答：“还有语言——千年以前的通用语一定不是现代英语。”<br/>    戈德里克赞许地点点头。<br/>    麦格若有所思：“之前那位女士说亚得里亚海的麻瓜对巫师没那么排斥，换句话说，麻瓜对巫师的态度还是排斥的，但是我们一路走来，所有麻瓜对我们的身份都无视了，并且对我们相当友好。”<br/>    “没错。”戈德里克最后总结道，“这里不止是一个梦境。根据我的判断，它是一个幻境，只不过是以萨拉查的记忆为主要载体。而在给我们布置幻境的同时，它又偷偷窃取了我们的记忆，从而对萨拉查的记忆缝缝补补，导致这些漏洞的出现。”<br/>    “同时它还在篡改我们的想法。”斯内普生冷地说，他显然对之前自己的表现十分不满，“这件事我们所有人刚刚都倒霉地经历了一遍。”<br/>    “这样说的话，老疯子——”在哈利和赫敏惊恐的眼神下，罗恩硬生生地改掉自己的话头，“斯莱特林想要干什么？”<br/>    斯内普和德拉科冷冷地注视着这个格兰芬多，神色不虞。<br/>    “请不要这么误解他。”戈德里克礼貌地说，“起码在我面前不要诋毁他，否则我会生气。我觉得你们并不会期望看到那样的我。”<br/>    “知道了。”罗恩嘀咕着垂下脑袋，“对不起。”<br/>    戈德里克转向斯内普：“修改我们想法的可能不是他。”<br/>    邓布利多接着说：“是不是有另一个人存在？我感觉这个幻境很矛盾，对我们有时是恶意，有时是善意，但善意总是占据大多时候。”<br/>    “很有可能。”戈德里克说，“据我猜测，萨拉查一直在和另一个存在做斗争，他试图在这个幻境里竭力保护我们。但同时，他没有多余的力气直接带我们走出这个幻境。”他环视一圈，正色道，“关于如何走出幻境，仍需要我们自己的努力。”<br/>    众人点头。<br/>    哈利问：“另一个存在是什么？”<br/>    戈德里克答：“暂时还不知道。我已经有一个想法，但是仍有待考证。”<br/>    哈利忧心忡忡地说：“但是他的目标好像是你。”<br/>    戈德里克干脆地应道：“是的，他的目标很大可能是我，而且只有我。但是这不是你们放松警惕的理由。在这里，我也没有绝对的把握来担保，我能保护好你们所有人。”<br/>    邓布利多道：“您说得对。我们不会拖您的后腿的。”<br/>    戈德里克笑了起来，他拿起酒杯喝了一口：“答疑时间结束。起码现在，我们可以短暂地休息一下。”他举了举手中的酒杯，“为了我们的合作，干杯！”<br/>    凝重的气氛一松，众人配合地端起酒杯，隔空碰了碰：“干杯！”<br/>    不多时，一个男人走了过来，他一手提着小酒桶，一手熟稔地在戈德里克旁边塞进一把椅子：“戈德里克，你们谈完了吧？”<br/>    戈德里克帮忙把酒桶拎上桌子：“当然，你的眼神一如既往的准确。”<br/>    男人跟其他人打了个招呼：“你们好，我是这里的老板。”<br/>    众人纷纷跟他打招呼。<br/>    老板勾住戈德里克的肩膀：“萨拉查呢？他怎么没跟着一起来？”<br/>    “他有点事。”<br/>    老板啧啧称奇：“真难得，你们竟然有分开的时候。”<br/>    戈德里克警告地瞪了老板一眼：“你别想着趁我不在灌他酒——一滴酒都不行。别以为我不知道你的小心思，你一直在琢磨着做一罐蛇酒。”<br/>    老板哈哈大笑：“我怎么敢啊，他可是我家小孩最亲爱的老师。”他耸耸肩，“我儿子和女儿都可喜欢他啦，一回来就天天把他挂在嘴边。在他们眼里，我这个爸爸没有萨拉查厉害，我可不敢和他们两个作对。”<br/>    “知道就好。”<br/>    “对了，我跟你拜托个事。”老板凑近了一点，而戈德里克按着他的肩膀把他推开，“你那个学校，霍……霍……”<br/>    戈德里克贴心地提醒：“霍格沃兹。”<br/>    “对，霍格沃兹。”老板拍了一下手掌，“你不要老是把他们困在城堡里，连历练都在旁边那个小树林。有时候也适当地让他们出来玩玩嘛。年纪太小的就算了，四年级以上的可以稍稍走远一点，比如来我这里。”<br/>    戈德里克哼笑一声：“我猜猜看，你是想见你的女儿？”<br/>    老板指责道：“可不是嘛，你们管得太严了，一年才让回家一次，一次就只有一个月！”他痛心地说，“我可爱的女儿啊，一年竟然才只能见一次，还没重新拥抱一个就要送她走了。”<br/>    “四年级……你女儿四年级了？”<br/>    老板竖起大拇指：“对！”<br/>    “四年级……”戈德里克突然坐直身体，记忆的灰线开始连接，“你女儿四年级。那你儿子是不是七年级？”<br/>    老板响亮地应道：“是的！”他自豪地说，“我家臭小子在你们那里当斯莱特林七年级级长！”<br/>    话进耳中，戈德里克仿佛被一道雷劈中。他僵直地坐在座位上，大脑在高速地转动，却总也抓不住那个念头。他知道，那很重要。但他抓不住。他痛苦地想。这不对劲，他又被影响了，在他不知道的时候。<br/>    但他知道一件事，这件事不说他们也必须要做，而且要快。<br/>    “霍格沃兹！”戈德里克一拍桌子，匆忙起身，“我们现在去霍格沃兹！”<br/>    老板欲言又止。<br/>    戈德里克匆匆说：“酒钱记我账上，下次给你。”<br/>    话音刚落，他就带着人跑出酒馆。<br/>    他的方向感仿佛回来了。出了门，他马不停蹄地带着人往一个方向狂奔。<br/>    在场所有人中，麦格的身体年龄最大，体力也是最差的那一个。很快，她就有点跟不上队伍，于是气喘吁吁地问：“这里离霍格沃兹远吗？我们可以用幻影移形吗？”<br/>    “试试。”戈德里克果断地说，“你们牵着手，拉好。”<br/>    七个人兵荒马乱地边跑边牵手，戈德里克把手搭在邓布利多的肩膀上，大喊：“准备！”<br/>    下一秒，挤压感和眩晕感袭上他们的感官。当他们踩到结实的地面的时候，他们见到了他们熟悉的地方——禁林。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我也不知道这章我有没有把该说的说清楚，有什么没理解的都可以提出来问我，能回答的我会直接回答。<br/>以及问题来了，戈德里克和萨拉查是什么品种的生物呢？</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6、<br/>    他们熟门熟路地绕过没有人烟的禁林，风尘仆仆地赶向霍格沃兹城堡的大门。<br/>    路过黑湖之后，他们逐渐看到了人。<br/>    他们看得出戈德里克在学生中十分受欢迎，从黑湖到城堡大门这么短短一截路，他们就被人绊住了几次。<br/>    有人喊：“校长！你终于回来了！”<br/>    有人迅速窜走：“校长回来了！格兰芬多院长回来了！”<br/>    有人叫：“校长！隆巴顿又和人打起来了！”<br/>    有人嬉笑着说：“校长，你回来得太巧了，今天五年生就要历练了！”<br/>    有人问：“校长，这是新同学和新老师吗？”<br/>    虽然知道这是幻境，戈德里克也满脸笑容地一个接着一个回应，充满十足的耐心。<br/>    “是的，我回来了。”<br/>    “给我回来，臭小子！我知道你是去通风报信去了。等会儿让我看看你们做了什么好事。”<br/>    “让他们打，进医务室了再告诉萨拉查。”<br/>    “是吗？我记得今年是赫尔加主持吧。”<br/>    “对，这是新同学新老师。”<br/>    有学生欢呼起来。不远处跑过来一群欢天喜地的学生，他们簇拥着推搡着，带着千年后的四个霍格沃兹学生跑到一边。他们笑嘻嘻地说：“赶紧走，赶紧走，我们去看看七年生大败五年生。”<br/>    四个学生把目光看向戈德里克。戈德里克笑着点点头。<br/>    他们被带到黑湖的另一边。那里的人特别多，里三圈外三圈地挤成一团。<br/>    有一个斯莱特林站在一块凸起的石头上，露出一个乱蓬蓬的黑色脑袋、一双褐色的眼睛和墨绿色的袍子。他朗声道：“……不管是五年生还是七年生，均为四人一组，每个人必须来自不同的学院！”也许是给自己加了大声咒，他的声音足够被所有人听见。<br/>    四个人努力拨开人往前挤。在拥挤的人群中，德拉科的眉头要拧成一团毛线了。<br/>    “今年的历练场地仍然是禁林！”<br/>    四周嘘声一片。斯莱特林无奈地耸耸肩。<br/>    “五年生，你们的任务将以抽纸条的形式，在任务发放人那里随机抽取。任务难度分级，难度越高，得分越高。当然，如果你们队伍里有善于占卜的人，你们可以自由定义你们任务的难度。在完成任务的同时，你们还要逃脱七年生对你们的追捕。一旦任务失败，或者被追捕到，你们的历练都将失败！”<br/>    赫敏低声尖叫一声，随后赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，她小声对哈利说：“哈利，你看他的脸！你的脸！”<br/>    罗恩的目光不可思议地在石上人和哈利的身上来回晃荡。<br/>    哈利也愣神地望着站在石头上的斯莱特林，摸摸自己的脸。<br/>    “七年生，你们的任务是尽可能地追捕五年生。追捕到的五年生的数目和你们的年终成绩挂钩。为了平衡五年生和七年生的实力水平差异，七年生将晚于五年生半日出发，并且禁止携带宠物，每人只能携带一件魔法道具。你们的角色是考官，所以禁止使用定位魔法！”<br/>    德拉科一直沉默地注视着石头旁边。<br/>    罗恩低声问：“哈利，他有没有可能是你的祖先？”<br/>    哈利看着除了更挺拔的鼻子和褐色的眼睛，其他面容与自己别无二致的青年，他不自然地点点头：“也许吧。”接着他不由得想，他们家遗传可真厉害，这都一千年了。他迷茫地说：“他是个斯莱特林。”<br/>    “所有人，禁止作弊！一旦作弊被发现，作弊者将永久驱逐霍格沃兹！”那个斯莱特林肃然道，“本次历练由赫奇帕奇教授监督，拉文克劳教授提供技术支持。”他向上一挥手，城堡上空骤然飞起成百上千的鸟类，它们黑压压地飞向禁林，散落在禁林的各个方位，竟然激起禁林一阵抖动，“所有的鸟禽都是两位教授的眼睛，所以不要妄想能够逃脱霍格沃兹的监督！”<br/>    所有人抬头。有人窃窃私语，今年的监督手段又不一样了。<br/>    罗恩好奇地左右探望：“我有可能在这里遇见我的祖先吗？”<br/>    “历练时间从组队开始计时，半个小时后组队和抽任务全部完成。倒在这步的人没有机会进入真正的历练，滚回去重读一年级吧！完整的历练历时五天！想观看历练的其他年级现在可以去看台了，那里拥有最好的观看视角。”斯莱特林高呼着从石头上跳下，“历练现在开始！”<br/>    周围有大半的人迅速散开，去寻找自己的队友，或者去看台准备观看历练。<br/>    有人挑衅地喊：“波特，可是你每次都不按要求组队！”<br/>    波特靠在身边的斯莱特林身上，揽着他的肩膀。波特嚣张地对着喊话的人说：“我这可是教授们特批的。”他得意洋洋地道，“谁叫我们这年级的斯莱特林多了一个优秀的我呢。”<br/>    顺着波特的胳膊，三人组将视线往旁移动，他们的表情更加怪异了，甚至平添了几丝惊恐。<br/>    被依靠的人抬起脸，懒洋洋地露出一张苍白的瓜子脸，他拥有着淡金色的头发和灰蓝色的眼睛——和德拉科几乎如出一辙的配置。他纵容地让波特像条蛇一样扭在他半边身体上，和别人说话的语气却冷淡到接近漠然：“我们比格兰芬多多了两个人。”<br/>    波特摇摇手指头：“不不不，这是级长的特权。在选择队友上，我有优选权。我选择了马尔福。”他咧出一个灿烂的笑容， 周围却没有人再出声质疑，“而且成绩证明我的选择完全正确。”<br/>    马尔福淡淡地说：“别忘了，我们是历练第一。”<br/>    周围鸦雀无声。<br/>    波特状似抱怨道：“哎呀，马尔福，你板着脸又把别人吓着了。来，咱们笑一个。”马尔福鄙视地看了波特一眼，然后似乎是嫌他丢人，把着胳膊将波特给拖走了。波特笑嘻嘻地跟上。<br/>    三人组心情复杂，忍不住看向在场唯一一个千年后的斯莱特林学生——也是马尔福的后代。德拉科恼羞成怒地瞪了回去。哈利尴尬地移开目光。<br/>    另一边，戈德里克带着三个教师走进城堡。<br/>    因为大部分人去参加或围观历练，城堡里面就显得空空荡荡。刚放完鸟的罗伊娜从里面走了进来。三个教师惊讶地发现他们见过她——就是贸易中心遇见的两位女子中的其中一个。<br/>    罗伊娜有些意外：“戈德里克，你这么早就回来了？”<br/>    戈德里克同样有些意外：“罗伊娜，你这句话是什么意思？”<br/>    罗伊娜说：“我刚刚收到萨拉查的信。他在信里写，他已经到达比亚沃韦扎森林了。我本来以为你们会呆在一起，然后过段时间一起回来。”<br/>    戈德里克脸色一变，不知道为什么，他的心中猛地腾升一种巨大的恐慌，这种恐慌擒住他的大脑，趋势着他本能地转身扑向城堡的大门。他一边屈膝半跪在地板上，一边喊：“罗伊娜，你快告诉萨拉查——”<br/>    他把自己的魔杖戳在城堡门口的地板上。接着，以魔杖为中心，地板上出现了一幅巨大的、由星光组成的世界地图。其中有几个星光出奇的巨大，宛如地图上对地点的一个标志，星光流转，熠熠生辉，将其他的光点衬托得黯然失色。戈德里克飞快地扫视着这个地图，像是在寻找什么。<br/>    罗伊娜等了半晌，奇怪戈德里克剩下的半截话戛然而止，她追问道：“告诉萨拉查什么？”<br/>    戈德里克将目光凝聚在其中一个点上，那个点正对应着地图上的比亚沃韦扎森林。他大声说：“告诉萨拉查，告诉他，告诉他，不要在那里建传送阵……”他的声音越来越低，越来越小。所有人都看见他目光所在的地方，缓缓升起一个明亮的星星，正如其他几颗一样。戈德里克喃喃自语：“……要赶紧回来……不然……来不及了……”<br/>    随着星星稳定地在星光地图亮起，城堡的窗户也跟着在白天明亮地亮起，这光芒比白日更盛更白更夺目。<br/>    然后伴随着一声悠长的龙吟，爆炸声轰的一声响起，城堡也跟着天地开始剧烈地摇晃。<br/>    除了戈德里克，所有人不由地握紧魔杖。<br/>    石头滚落，玻璃破碎，哭喊声、尖叫声、跑步声、噼里啪啦声，所有令人惊惧的声音从新生的窟窿间挤了进来，蜂拥而至，塞满了城堡的角角落落，冲击进人们的耳朵。<br/>    三个教师焦急地看向唯一一个可能知道发生什么的人，可是戈德里克仿佛被固定在那里，半跪在地上一动不动。<br/>    不知过了多久，也有可能很短暂，外面的声音忽的平静下来，城堡和外面的通道全部都暗了下来。然后城堡的大门被打开。波特半背半拖着马尔福缓缓走了进来，他们看上去受了重伤，血珠不停地在他们的身上滚落，在身后留下一串深红色的脚印。四个学生跟在两人后面惊慌地溜了进来，然后和他们的老师们安静地呆在了一起。<br/>    罗伊娜不知道什么时候消失了，除了城堡大门，周围的一切都陷入无限的黑暗。<br/>    波特带着马尔福停在了城堡门口，他们正对着他们的校长。<br/>    戈德里克仿佛关节生锈的木偶一样，他僵硬地把脑袋转了过去，抬起头盯着斯莱特林的两个学生。<br/>    波特的表情像是要哭了一样，血从他的额角流下来，然后划过眼角，就像落下泪，在脸上画出一道道红色的痕迹。他嘶哑地呼唤，声音带着哭腔：“校长。”<br/>    戈德里克没有回应，他只是看向他们。<br/>    波特继续，他语无伦次地道：“校长，龙来了。禁林里有一条龙。火，好大的火。我们都受了很重的伤，我们好痛。太痛了。心脏好痛。”他的眼神悲伤，仿佛随时滴落下来。<br/>    波特满脸痛苦，说话近似呻吟：“校长，他死了。”<br/>    戈德里克终于动了动，他掀起嘴巴，声音喑哑：“谁死了？”<br/>    波特没有回答，他瞬间在时光中卡住了一般，僵直地立在原地。马尔福从他的肩膀上抬起头来，淡金色的头发被血液染成暗红色，头发底下的眼睛通红，他语气又轻又重：“校长，你来迟了。”<br/>    他们的表情像融化的蜡一样，扭曲变形，跟着血液往下淌。<br/>    他们的姿势被凝固在一处，好似沾血的枯瘦枝丫倒在地上，绝望地向上伸出求救的手。<br/>    他们的嘴型一致，声音叠在一起，异口同声：“院长死了。”<br/>    “……什么？”耳鸣嗡然，戈德里克陷入一场绝对的空寂之中，他什么都听不到了，只有斯莱特林们机械的声音继续回荡。<br/>    “萨拉查·斯莱特林死了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7、<br/>    回到千年前，事情要先从酒馆开始说起。<br/>    戈德里克一个人来到了波特的酒馆，老板自己提着酒桶找了过来。他坐在戈德里克的对面：“萨拉查呢？他怎么没跟着一起来？”<br/>    戈德里克喝了一口酒：“他有其他事情要做。”<br/>    老板啧啧称奇：“真难得，你们竟然有分开的时候。”<br/>    戈德里克警告地瞪了老板一眼：“收起你的那点小心思，我知道你一直在琢磨着做一罐蛇酒。”<br/>    老板哈哈大笑：“我怎么敢啊，他可是我家小孩最亲爱的老师哩。”他耸耸肩，“我儿子和女儿都可喜欢他啦——虽然我女儿是一个格兰芬多——他们一回来就天天把他挂在嘴边。在他们眼里，我这个爸爸没有萨拉查厉害，我可不敢和他们两个作对。”<br/>    “知道就好。”戈德里克的脸上带着一种荣辱与共的骄傲之情。<br/>    老板忍不住瞧了一眼戈德里克的神情，又瞧了一眼。<br/>    “你在看什么？”<br/>    老板摇摇头，叹口气说：“你知道你刚刚的表情让我想起了什么吗？”<br/>    “什么？”<br/>    “我们先提前说好，你别生气。”老板道，“我申明，我知道你和萨拉查只是纯粹的挚友，我没有任何其他的意思。”<br/>    戈德里克肯定而大方地回答：“没事，你说。我保证我不生气。”<br/>    老板促狭地挤挤眼睛：“就像在外面，别人夸我老婆特厉害的时候，我脸上的神情，简直一模一样，像只到处炫耀羽毛的孔雀。”<br/>    出乎老板的意料，戈德里克没有生气，甚至没有一丝强忍怒气的模样。他若有所思地喃喃：“是这样的吗？”<br/>    老板胆子立刻就变大了：“可不是！你说说看，平时你看萨拉查就像看你老婆一样——不，我看老婆都没你看得严。”<br/>    戈德里克示意他继续说。<br/>    老板掰着手指头数：“不让他碰酒——抱歉抱歉我不提这回事了。不让他熬夜。不让他因为做魔药忘记吃饭——甚至每顿饭都帮他准备好。不让他吃亏。不让他受伤。不让他真的生气。你们还每天形影不离地黏在一起——天知道我单独见你一次多不容易——因为你总是优先选择萨拉查！”<br/>    戈德里克愣愣地问：“这难道不是挚友该做的吗？”<br/>    老板一拍大腿：“我可不会管我朋友管这么多！”他继续说，“就拿我和你吧，你说我会这么管着你吗？你能够想象出这幅画面吗？”<br/>    语毕，两个人同时一阵恶寒。戈德里克笑骂道：“滚一边去。”<br/>    “戈德里克，”老板提醒道，“不是我说，你们的关系超出挚友太多了。只是之前你们坚持宣称你们是最好的挚友，所以我也不敢和你们说。”<br/>    戈德里克沉吟片刻。他低声说：“其实我也发现有一点不对劲。”他陷入回忆，“不止是这些……在霍格沃兹的一个夜晚，我们讨论完未来如何发展，然后我们到高塔上赏月散心。他抬头望着月亮，我看见月光照亮他的脸。可能是当时的月亮太美，”戈德里克缓缓道，“我想去亲吻他。不，不止是当时，从那以后，我经常冒出想要亲他的念头。所以最近我一直在琢磨我这是怎么了。”<br/>    老板激动地说：“因为你喜欢他！”他坚定地重复，“你想亲他，你喜欢他！”接着他自豪道，“我见我老婆第一面的时候我就想亲她，于是我知道我喜欢上她了，我立刻对她展开了热烈的追求，虽然一开始失败了。”<br/>    戈德里克迟疑地问：“我喜欢他……可是他会喜欢我吗？”<br/>    老板手舞足蹈地喊：“会的！他会的！不然谁能够忍受这么多事又墨迹的你！”他又神神秘秘地和戈德里克说，“要我说，其实萨拉查早就喜欢你了，只是因为你感情过于迟钝，他一直憋着呢！他只会对你足够的柔软！就他看你的眼神，没有人会怀疑他不喜欢你！”<br/>    戈德里克困惑地看着老板。<br/>    老板说：“相信我！除了我和我老婆，我没见过这世上还有哪一对比你们更配的了！你说，这个世上还有什么爱侣，能比斯莱特林和格兰芬多更好？”<br/>    戈德里克仿佛被说服了，他沉思了一会儿，然后迅速地站了起来，往门外走去。他的语速很快：“谢了。我还有事，要赶紧去准备一下。酒钱记我账上，下次给你。”<br/>    老板在后头喊住他：“哎！那个，戈德里克，我上次说的事情，你考虑得怎么样了？”<br/>    “什么事情？”<br/>    “就是霍格沃兹四年级学生出来那件事！”<br/>    “好说，没问题！”戈德里克爽快地回应，“就是你这里太远了，我们不会让他们离开这么远——这太危险了。要是想见你女儿的话，你最好搬个地方。我走了，再见！”<br/>    戈德里克快乐地赶路。<br/>    他终于明白了自己的心。如同拨开笼罩的乌云，阳光穿过乌云照了进来。戈德里克想，他要向萨拉查告白，他要告诉他他的心理路程，他要告诉他他有多爱他，他要把所有的回忆打个包当礼物送给他。<br/>    如果萨拉查拒绝了他，他就去追去他。<br/>    如果，如果最后他们还是做不成爱人，那他们就继续做挚友。<br/>    但不管怎么样，他们终将有一个美好的未来。<br/>    当然，这一切他会在达比亚沃韦扎森林准备妥当，他会完美地完成他的公事和私事。<br/>    戈德里克心情雀跃地进行了一个远距离幻影移形，出现在比亚沃韦扎森林。他愉快地找到那间矮小的茅草屋——那是在他和萨拉查尚且还弱小，相依为靠地在人类社会的边缘求生时，他们亲手一根茅草一根木头地、慢慢地搭建起来的。<br/>    他从屋里拿出纸笔，简洁地写了封信，然后招来一只猫头鹰送信到霍格沃兹。<br/>    戈德里克哼着歌从屋顶取了一根茅草，将茅草编戒指，然后在森林外围找了一处隐秘又平坦的地方。他在这里做了个标记，打算在这里画一个传送阵。传送阵完成之后，他们就可以通过传送阵进行霍格沃兹和森林的超远距离传送。<br/>    他看了看茅草戒指，又想了想，还是从茅草屋的木头上削下一块木头，打算做个木戒指。<br/>    此后，戈德里克每天的生活变得无比的充实：早上，戈德里克窝在茅草屋里做戒指，打孔、修圆、抛光、打蜡，一丝不苟；下午，戈德里克就去标记好的位置画传送魔法阵，兢兢业业；晚上，戈德里克就点起油灯，咬着羽毛笔，给自己的告白打个草稿，苦思冥想。<br/>    他写道：萨拉查，我亲爱的挚友……<br/>    不行不行。戈德里克摇摇头。他不要再继续当挚友了。<br/>    他用药水涂掉字，再写：亲爱的萨拉查，我想告诉你一件事……<br/>    他举起纸对着灯光看了一会儿，又涂掉。<br/>    戈德里克的手不算特别巧，不得不从木屋上多削了几块木头下来，那一根圆木变得坑坑洼洼，戈德里克还觉得自己削得特别有艺术感。最终，在第十天，他才做成了一个比较满意的木戒指。他把羊皮纸塞入自己的怀里，又取了一根茅草，一边用魔法把茅草编入戒指，一边往传送阵走去。他的脚步轻快，仿佛踏着琴键。凑巧的是，传送阵只剩下最后几笔，今天之内就可以完成。戈德里克算了算，以猫头鹰的速度，大概今天就能到霍格沃兹。<br/>    也许这可以成为一个惊喜，戈德里克快乐地想，他会和他的信一起到，或者他晚一点点。<br/>    他握着最终版本的戒指，踏入魔法阵，将魔杖插入阵眼，成为了比亚沃韦扎森林和霍格沃兹传送阵的第一个使用者。超远距离传送所花的时间通常要长一些，但是戈德里克很有耐心地等待传送阵一点一点地亮起。光芒大盛，眼前的景象从森林交错到城堡里。<br/>    戈德里克被砸到头上的一块石头给砸懵了。他的心情一时还高高地悬挂在空中，他不由困惑而迟钝地想，这是怎么了？<br/>    这是怎么了？为什么曾经那么漂亮、能够变成满天繁星的礼堂屋顶，会凭空破了一个窟窿，露出后面的灰色天空？为什么整齐的长桌会被一根巨木拦腰折断？为什么他听不见孩子们的欢声笑语，寂静中只有沉重的喘息声？为什么始终弥漫的花香和食物的香气，会被烧糊和石粉的气味取代？为什么城堡的大门敞开，遥遥照出隐约的火光？为什么本应该安全无虞的霍格沃兹，会是这么一副被重重摧毁的景象？<br/>    萨拉查呢？罗伊娜呢？赫尔加呢？戈德里克痛苦地想，这太突然了，太难以置信了。老师们呢？学生们呢？<br/>    “咕咪——”一只猫头鹰从头顶的大洞中落在他的肩膀上。这只猫头鹰很眼熟。戈德里克抖着手从猫头鹰的腿上拆下一封信，那正是他写的报平安的信。<br/>    太安静了。戈德里克不知所措。人都到哪里去了呢？<br/>    他先往门外走。他推开沉重的大门，看见禁林冒着黑烟，染灰了整片天空。低矮的灌木丛后面，时不时冒出几簇顽强的火焰。黑湖倒映着灰色的天空，没有涟漪。戈德里克往前走了几步，草坪也是黑色的。没有动物，也没有人。<br/>    猫头鹰在他的肩膀上拍拍翅膀，展翅而飞。它啄了啄戈德里克的头发，然后往城堡里面飞，戈德里克下意识地跟上去。猫头鹰没有在礼堂停留，它一直往下飞，飞到地下室，然后停在一个穿着男装、挽着头发的女子肩上。<br/>    “赫尔加？”戈德里克的感情像是终于反应过来，他焦急地询问，“发生什么事情了？”<br/>    赫尔加转过头：“戈德里克，你回来得正好！我正想发个急信给你。”她扯过戈德里克的胳膊疾步往前走，“解释往后挪挪，你先过来帮忙。受伤的学生很多，医疗的人手不够。”<br/>    赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的公共休息室都敞开着大门。门口人来人往，络绎不绝。<br/>    戈德里克先进了斯莱特林公共休息室。他仔细瞧了一下，受伤的人确实很多，血腥味堵住鼻子，呻吟声和哭泣声不绝于耳。斯莱特林的地上湖躺着伤势最严重的的几个人，在地上湖之外，满地都是伤员。石蛇看起来奄奄一息，吐不出更多的魔药了。戈德里克心惊胆战，他不知道到底发生了什么，能够让学生在安全的霍格沃兹缺胳膊缺腿。<br/>    赫尔加说：“快点——去赫奇帕奇那边做魔药。”她又一拍脑门，叹了口气，“看我，我都忙糊涂了。你不会做魔药，只会炸坩埚。”<br/>    换做是其他时候，戈德里克肯定会捧场地大笑，但他现在一点儿也笑不出来。<br/>    好在赫尔加看起来只是在陈述个事实，她接着说：“那你去帮忙包扎伤口吧。魔药从赫奇帕奇休息室那边拿，那边没空送药过来。”<br/>    于是戈德里克赶到不远的赫奇帕奇公共休息室。里面的人也很多，不同的是，这里充斥着草药、粉末和火焰的味道。七年级斯莱特林的级长波特吊着个胳膊站在中间，用施加了大声咒的声音指挥其他人处理材料做魔药。看见戈德里克，波特抽空跟他打了个招呼，然后毫不客气地塞了他满怀的魔药瓶。戈德里克接过魔药，又用悬浮咒让撕成条状的布和酒瓶浮在一旁，然后又匆匆赶向斯莱特林休息室。事情发生得太过仓促，他甚至来不及收拾好巨大落差的情绪。<br/>    他一个伤员一个伤员地挪过去。他用金光变出的小刀切掉腐肉，淋上麦芽酒，再用布条包扎好伤口，然后再喂进魔药。戈德里克发现，大部分人都是烧伤、骨折和不平整的东西划出来的伤口。<br/>    有人问：“校长，我还能跑吗？”<br/>    戈德里克安慰地说：“可以的，我保证你可以跑。不仅能跑，你还能跳。忍住！”<br/>    那人发出一声惨叫。<br/>    受伤的人实在太多，戈德里克忙得晕头转向。等基本上所有人都被处理妥当，他才终于得空喘口气。他看见波特也已经撤回斯莱特林休息。于是他在波特身边坐下，精疲力尽地问：“萨拉查呢？他在哪里？他最擅长医疗，他不会在这种场合缺席。”<br/>    波特旁边躺着马尔福。马尔福受伤更严重，此时已经闭上眼睛睡了过去。那张原本就苍白的脸色看上去更加苍白了。<br/>    “校长，”波特的声音非常嘶哑，听起来也很疲倦，他的说话声很轻，“今天是五年级历练的第三天，在计划中原本今天历练顺利结束。全校的人都在禁林附近。”<br/>    历练。戈德里克麻木地想。对，这几天是五年级历练。<br/>    “但是意外出现了。禁林深处出现了一条龙，谁也不知道它是怎么出现的。这条龙很巨大，它几步就从禁林深处逼近，它一甩尾巴就砸下十几棵树，就算我们反应得很快，还是有很多人被树给砸伤了。这条龙还会喷火，因为是魔法火焰，一旦沾上就很难灭掉，又有很多人因此烧伤。”<br/>    戈德里克脑子接近空白，手脚冰凉。龙？霍格沃兹怎么会出现龙？<br/>    “我们对他毫无还手之力。教授们很快就赶来了，但是也没有用。龙愤怒而强大，只有三个院长勉强能够一战。院长就说交给他，然后引着龙回到禁林深处。”波特很缓慢地说，“然后禁林深处传来一阵巨大的声响，猛烈的火炬遥遥亮起，接着就没有声息了。龙吟没有了，院长也没出来。”<br/>    戈德里克问：“波特，萨拉查呢？”<br/>    波特闭了闭眼睛：“拉文克劳教授去找了，她到现在还没有回来。”<br/>    戈德里克沉默了很久，他沉痛地说：“对不起，我应该早点回来的。”<br/>    “这不是您的错。”波特摇摇头，“我们都知道您正在外面忙着画传送阵，这也很重要。而且这怎么能怪您呢？谁会预料到最安全的霍格沃兹会出现一条龙呢？没有人。”<br/>    戈德里克道：“不，我是校长，我有责任保证霍格沃兹的安全性，无论何时。”<br/>    波特没有说话。<br/>    这时，一阵脚步声传来。所有还清醒的人都转过头去。<br/>    是罗伊娜。<br/>    罗伊娜的脸色难看，她生涩地说：“我很抱歉，我没有找到萨拉查——任何模样的萨拉查。但是现场太惨烈了，我觉得他生还的可能性很低。”<br/>    戈德里克清楚地感觉到自己的身体是如何彻底地僵硬下来，他的大脑也僵硬地卡住了。极度的疲惫和恐惧之下，他一时没理解罗伊娜是什么意思。<br/>    赫尔加问：“包括萨拉查的尸体？”<br/>    罗伊娜沉重地点点头。<br/>    戈德里克终于消化了罗伊娜的话，他坚定地说：“不要放弃，我们要继续找，哪怕我们要找一个月、找十年、找一千年——我相信他没有死，他只是失踪了。”他双目赤红，重复道，“萨拉查只是失踪了。”<br/>    他们疲惫地度过了这一个慌忙的夜晚。第二天检查的时候，他们悲伤地发现，受伤最严重的几个学生不知什么时候咽了气。但不幸中的万幸，其他大部分学生伤势都有所好转。一切看上去正在缓慢地好起来。<br/>    在赫奇帕奇休息室的门口角落，戈德里克发现了地上的木戒指。木戒指不知道什么时候掉了，上面已经滚满了灰尘和血痕，看上去特别的狼狈。他没有对戒指使用清理一新，而是把它紧紧攥在手里发了一会儿呆，然后将木戒指和他来不及说出口的告白一起沉入黑湖。戈德里克惊讶地发现，他的告白只激荡起黑湖几圈涟漪，这涟漪也很快就消失了。而他的爱，在变化无常的现实下不堪一击，甚至无法得到任何回响。<br/>    波特私下里找过戈德里克，他说他要转院，要从斯莱特林转到格兰芬多。<br/>    戈德里克问：“你确定你想好了吗？”<br/>    波特肯定地说：“是的，我确定。”他又说，“您是最出色的格斗家，我想跟您学习。”<br/>    戈德里克沉吟片刻，说：“好。”<br/>    霍格沃兹恢复正常教学后，戈德里克开始给波特做额外训练，并正式宣布霍格沃兹更改校训。新的校训是：<br/>    ——眠龙勿扰。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8、<br/>
    “萨拉查·斯莱特林死了。”<br/>
    这句话如箭雨刺穿了戈德里克的身体，在他的灵魂上透出无数的血洞来，皮开肉绽，鲜血淋漓。他忍不住将膝盖重重地砸在地板上，痛苦地埋下身体，捂住自己的脸。<br/>
    他压抑着喘息：“……对不起，我迟到了。”<br/>
    巫师们不知所措，他们不知道该如何安慰他们的创始人，也不知道他过去经历了什么。<br/>
    忽然，城堡大门消失了，僵在原地的波特和马尔福也消失了，世界完整地沉入黑暗。在他们的身后，一道柔和的微光亮起，越来越盛。巫师们往后看去，看到一个人踱步而来，完好而崭新的霍格沃兹随着他的脚步一步一步地重现。他们见过这个人，在镜子世界中，那时这人还闭着眼躺在空中。他正是萨拉查·斯莱特林。<br/>
    萨拉查对千年后的巫师们点头致意，然后停在了戈德里克的身后。<br/>
    戈德里克背对着他们，不知道发生了什么。<br/>
    “戈德里克，”萨拉查垂下眼说，他听见戈德里克喘息骤停，“也许是一粒一粒把你捡回来的时候，有些地方我没仔细找，导致你缺失了用于思考的一部分脑子。”他命令，“回头，看着我。”<br/>
    戈德里克听话地转过头来。<br/>
    萨拉查接着命令：“低头，看看你的手。”<br/>
    所有人的视线都投向戈德里克举起的手。戈德里克的右手已经消失，手腕处有一道波浪的金色光芒，有金色粒子在不停地逸出。那道线像是被什么东西蚕食一般，正一点一点地向戈德里克的手肘处移动。<br/>
    戈德里克重新获得呼吸的能力，他深呼吸一口气，然后甩甩右手，金光乍亮，戈德里克的手重新恢复完整。他的脸苍白了许多。他哑声呼唤了一声：“……萨拉查。”<br/>
    萨拉查应了一声。<br/>
    似乎是忘了如何起身，戈德里克急急地膝行过去，接着用力地抱住萨拉查的腰，他长长地叹气：“萨拉查，我好久没见到你了。”<br/>
    萨拉查摸了摸戈德里克的金色头发：“现在见到了。”他微微笑起来，“我相信我们以后每天都会相见。”<br/>
    戈德里克埋头在萨拉查的小腹之上，闷声道：“对不起，萨拉查，我来迟了。”<br/>
    “没有，这不是你的错。”萨拉查说，“你一直走在正确的道路上。”<br/>
    戈德里克的声音很疲惫：“萨拉查，我找你找了好久。”<br/>
   “戈德里克，我也等你等了好久。”萨拉查不客气地问，“你是和巨怪们待久了吗，过来的速度怎么这么慢？”<br/>
    “萨拉查，我好想你……”<br/>
    萨拉查不耐烦地推开戈德里克的脑袋：“够了。现在，管好你自己的大脑，不要被那只蜥蜴瞅准缝隙钻进去。”他又对旁边站着的巫师吩咐道，“格兰芬多的几位，麻烦你们照顾戈德里克，多陪陪他一下。斯内普，德拉科，跟我过来一下。”他转身走入地下室，两个斯莱特林随后跟上。<br/>
    他们进入萨拉查的私人魔药室。他整理好材料，嘱咐道：“你们看仔细了。这是专门给默然者使用的魔药——”斯内普眼疾手快地掏出留影水晶球扔给德拉科，德拉科手忙脚乱地接住，“但是与一般默然者不同的是，戈德里克是光明力量默默然的宿主，所以有几味材料与众不同——具体情况我会在制作过程中和你们说明。”<br/>
    斯内普问：“默然者？霍格沃兹的第一任校长是默然者？”他们想起之前那只能变成巨狮的橘猫、从少年到成年的体型、金光组成的银色长剑和戈德里克重新恢复的右手。<br/>
    萨拉查颔首：“是的。他是唯一一个驯服了默默然的默然者。”他像一个老师那样点名提问，“斯内普，默然者通常是怎么使用魔法的？”<br/>
    斯内普也像一个成绩优秀的学生那样，毫不犹豫地回答出正确答案：“默默然的寄生性魔法力量来源于宿主强烈的痛苦情绪。当默然者在情绪和精神达到突破点时，他们就会失去控制而释放出默默然。在极端情况下，默然者也可以完全转化成默默然。*”<br/>
    “非常好，完美的回答。”萨拉查夸奖道，“我们需要知道，默默然的力量是与宿主的痛苦情绪挂钩的，这也就是为什么那只蜥蜴一直在不停地试图刺激戈德里克的情绪。戈德里克的光明力量正好和那只蜥蜴相契合，所以，只要戈德里克毫无防备地任由默默然的力量增长，那只蜥蜴就可以吞吃他的力量补充自己。”<br/>
    “那我们呢？”德拉科小心翼翼地问。<br/>
    萨拉查说：“很抱歉，你们是无辜的。但我们无意牵连你们，是那只蜥蜴没使用好自己的力量。”<br/>
    斯内普并不在意，他问：“那这个魔药的作用是什么？压抑默然者的情绪？”<br/>
    “正确的思路。”萨拉查说，“用缓和这个词语会更准确一些。这个魔药可以让默然者暂时和情绪隔离，如雾里看花，并且暂时压抑住默默然的活动。但是这个魔药不能常用，只能应急，剂量也不能过大，否则默然者会失去拥有情绪的能力，造成不可挽回的伤害。”<br/>
    斯内普若有所思：“福灵剂不可以吗？福灵剂能降低服用者的情绪调节能力，让服用者进入到一种不被情绪所控制的状态里。*”<br/>
    萨拉查否定：“但你要记得，除了戈德里克的，所有默默然都是不可控的，而它们释放出来的前提是默然者情绪和精神达到突破点，不受控制。”<br/>
    二人点头。<br/>
    萨拉查在制作魔药的过程中，十分耐心地将步骤拆解，告诉他们对待普通默然者的魔药有什么不同。<br/>
    将魔药从坩埚倒入银底玻璃瓶的时候，德拉科犹豫而恭敬地问：“斯莱特林阁下，这难道不是一个幻境吗？格兰芬多阁下难道不是真人吗？幻境里制作的魔药会对真人有用吗？”<br/>
    萨拉查讲课的时候一直处于一种非常淡漠的状态，显得十分不近人情，而此时，他露出一个稍显温和的笑容：“虽然这个幻境是那只蜥蜴创造的，但是我抢夺了一半多的控制权，有一些东西是被允许带出这个幻境的。”<br/>
    德拉科虽然没有听懂，但他知道答案是肯定的。<br/>
    拿着装满魔药的玻璃瓶，萨拉查带着人走回礼堂。<br/>
    格兰芬多们寻了桌椅坐下，他们谈笑着。戈德里克脸上挂着灿烂而愉快的笑容，看上去情绪平稳了很多。见到门口人影攒动，戈德里克立刻把目光热切地投了过去。<br/>
    萨拉查把魔药放在戈德里克的面前。戈德里克的脸色立刻发苦，他祈求地看向萨拉查：“这个魔药好苦。”<br/>
    “喝。”萨拉查又将魔药往戈德里克推了推。<br/>
    戈德里克苦着脸把魔药一饮而尽。很快，他的神情平和下来，眼神也冷静了许多。<br/>
    萨拉查对着戈德里克说：“长话短说，关于这个幻境，我希望……”他的声音突然顿住，吐出来的最后一个单词被拉长了尾音。<br/>
    戈德里克问：“萨拉查， 你怎么了？”<br/>
    “没什么。”萨拉查接着说，“关于这个幻境，我希望你们能耐心地多待一会儿。我已经获得了幻境大部分的控制权，能够保证你们的安全。”<br/>
    “戈德里克！”教授们突然惊呼。<br/>
    他们看到戈德里克迅速地举起魔杖，将魔杖的尖端稳稳地抵住萨拉查的心脏。<br/>
    这次他对准了位置。<br/>
    “我就知道他们不和。”罗恩小声说。<br/>
    赫敏也小声说：“你少说点。”<br/>
    萨拉查疑惑地问：“戈德里克，怎么了？”<br/>
    “你不是萨拉查。”戈德里克沉稳地说，“你是谁？让我来猜猜，是那条龙？在禁林里冒出来的龙？”<br/>
    萨拉查轻笑一声，眼神骤变，他快速道：“那条龙擅长欺诈——”话截一半，他脸色又一变，“这条虫子真烦人，不是吗？”<br/>
    戈德里克反驳：“萨拉查不是虫子。”<br/>
    ‘萨拉查’懒洋洋地说：“好吧，你说不是就不是吧。”他好奇地问，“我觉得我模仿得滴水不漏，你是怎么发现的？”<br/>
     戈德里克道：“心跳声不对。”<br/>
    “那确实，我忽略了这里。”‘萨拉查’诚心诚意地道歉，“我下次会吸取教训的。”<br/>
    戈德里克神色冷酷：“萨拉查呢？你把他怎么样了？”<br/>
    “哎呀，这么关心他呀？”‘萨拉查’吃吃地笑，“怎么？你不是来不及向他告白，你们还没成为情侣吗？要是世界上所有的挚友都像你这样，我愿意交上千百个挚友。可惜了，这样的你只有一个。要不这样，不如你来当我的挚友？”‘萨拉查’低声道，“我是不会拒绝挚友的告白的，只要你给我吃几口，我可以变得和他一模一样，随便你对我干什么。你觉得这个主意怎么样？”<br/>
    他顶着一张萨拉查的脸，摆出萨拉查的神态，用萨拉查的语调轻声呼唤：“戈德里克。”<br/>
    戈德里克不为所动，他把魔杖往前递了递：“说。”<br/>
    ‘萨拉查’神色一收，状似害怕地说：“哎哎，别动。我说我说。他嘛，安全得很。他伤不了我，我也伤不了他。只是幻境是我擅长的领域，他想和我争夺控制权可不容易。而且我想多见见你嘛。”他暧昧地说，“上次见面我们还没来得及进行深入交流呢。”<br/>
    “我会杀了你。”戈德里克一字一句地宣布。<br/>
    获得了想要的信息，他准备开始念咒。<br/>
    “别这样，我会伤心的。”‘萨拉查’说，“你不想知道我和你亲爱的萨拉查之间的联系吗？”<br/>
    戈德里克停住动作。<br/>
    ‘萨拉查’凑近了，嘴唇几乎贴着戈德里克的耳朵，他任由魔杖戳进自己的肋骨缝里面去。‘萨拉查’笑嘻嘻地压低嗓音说：“这可不是之前那个没有作用的空壳了哟。你觉得你在这里杀了这个躯壳，受伤的是我，还是你亲爱的萨拉查？”<br/>
    他的耳语近乎叹息。<br/>
    “他要是受伤了，可就没有力气反抗我了哦。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*默然者的内容来自于哈利波特维基。默默然的魔药相关我觉得FB以后会提到，虽然不一定是抑制性的，但我就不在这里瞎编了。<br/>*福灵剂的内容来自于百度百科。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9、<br/>    闻言，戈德里克松手让魔杖跌落在地上。<br/>    ‘萨拉查’神色一松，但是转眼间，愉快的笑容僵在他的脸上。他缓缓低头，看见戈德里克的手变成了黑色匕首的模样，正深深地插进他的心脏中。疼痛席卷，身体不自觉地下滑，他吃力地吐字：“你……怎么……”<br/>    “萨拉查会理解我的。”戈德里克垂眼瞧着‘萨拉查’道，“而且这也是他希望的。”<br/>    ‘萨拉查’怒视戈德里克，面部扭曲地咆哮：“愚蠢！”<br/>    从‘萨拉查’被刺中心脏的那一刻开始，霍格沃兹自塔顶化为粉末，从上至下开始湮灭。‘萨拉查’流出来的血没有落下，而是悬浮在半空变为飞尘散开。<br/>    所有人感觉脚下一空，身体顺势向后倒去，强烈的失重感卷上他们的感官。巫师们猛地睁眼，他们回到了霍格沃兹的校长办公室，他们看见戈德里克没防备地往后退了几步，扶着桌子站稳。<br/>    戈德里克扭身敲碎分院帽旁边的玻璃匣子，抽出里面的那把银光闪闪、镶着大红宝石的宝剑。他把剑挂在自己的腰间，然后拎起分院帽，抖了抖。<br/>    分院帽尖叫。<br/>    “闭嘴。”戈德里克头疼地说，“分院帽，拿一根银项链出来。”<br/>    “好……好的。”分院帽期期艾艾地说，“项链给你。”它浑身一颤，帽子下面掉出一根银项链，落在戈德里克的手上。分院帽哭哭啼啼地抽泣道：“梅林啊，你什么时候能够不把我当成你的移动仓库。”戈德里克将分院帽扔回原位。分院帽委屈地垂下帽尖，呜咽道：“呜，好疼。你好凶。”<br/>    巫师们目瞪口呆，他们此时竟觉得戈德里克的身份无比的有说服力。眼前的场景在恳切地告诉他们，刚刚发生的一切都不是一场梦。<br/>    戈德里克吩咐：“告诉赫尔加和罗伊娜，我找到萨拉查了。”巫师们正奇怪戈德里克对谁说话的时候，他们的头顶传来一阵骚动。他们抬头，看见原本缠绕在灯座上的石蛇游走出来两条，石蛇朝戈德里克点点头，接着低头一探，将自己埋入天花板中，消失不见。<br/>    当戈德里克往外走的时候，邓布利多叫住了他：“戈德里克！”戈德里克转头，邓布利多诚恳地说，“如果我们哪里能够帮助你的话，我们也希望能提供一份力量。”<br/>    戈德里克淡淡地说：“这是我们时代遗留的问题，我们可以自己解决。对于之前的事情，我很抱歉连累到你们，但是每个时代有自己的问题。而且你们还有问题没解决，不是吗？”<br/>    哈利咬咬牙，他上前一步大喊：“可是我们已经被牵涉到其中了，不是吗？”他看见邓布利多递给他一个鼓励的眼神，“起码我们应该知道为什么我们会经历这些事情，我们不想再莫名其妙地被拖入一个危险的幻境了！”<br/>    “没有下次了，创始人们会解决的。”戈德里克的态度似乎有点松动。<br/>    麦格接着道：“我们的问题已经存在了很长时间，解决它也需要时间。但是很明显，你们的问题更紧急，也许我们能帮助你们准备得更充分。”<br/>    戈德里克还是犹豫：“可是……”<br/>    “时间是统一的，历史是连续的。”邓布利多说，“不管千年前还是千年后，我们的目的都是保护好霍格沃兹。身为霍格沃兹教导与庇护下的一员，我们也希望能保护好她。”<br/>    斯内普没有说话，但难得点了点头。<br/>    戈德里克动摇了，他说：“好吧。那我们换一条路走。”他用魔杖敲了敲壁炉上的某块砖，低声道，“白日做梦。”壁炉朝旁边挪动，露出背后的过道。<br/>    邓布利多挑挑眉，他做了这么多年的霍格沃兹校长，竟然不知道校长办公室还有这么一条密道。<br/>    众人跟着戈德里克拾阶而上，拾阶而下，走进一个明亮而温暖的大厅。大厅的正中央是一个圆桌，均匀地围绕着四张椅子。戈德里克挥了挥魔杖，凭空冒出七个椅子。他瞧了瞧：“啊，桌子有点小了。”于是他又一挥魔杖，圆桌瞬间变大一倍，整个大厅也跟着扩张，给人舒适的空间感。椅子们在空中自己行动，乖巧地绕桌而落。<br/>    戈德里克行了个礼：“各位请坐。”<br/>    众人随着戈德里克落座。<br/>    坐下后第一件事，戈德里克小心翼翼地将手指上的木戒指取下来，串进银链子，然后挂上自己的脖子，放进衣襟里，最后他用手拍拍胸口才放心下来。<br/>    戈德里克对巫师们说：“罗伊娜和赫尔加都在霍格沃兹，她们很快就会到。”<br/>    第一个进来的是一个身材高大的男人。没有人记得自己认识这个男人，包括邓布利多。他推开了门，匆匆进来，一边走一边变成女人的模样。衣服撑不起来了，松松垮垮地挂在她的身上。巫师们发现，这个人他们也见过，在亚得里亚海贸易中心。他们又觉得理所当然，和罗伊娜·拉文克劳呆在一起的，不是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇，那又会是谁呢？<br/>    赫尔加不知道幻境里面的事，她看见这么多人有一瞬间的怔愣，但她很快反应过来，看着戈德里克问：“萨拉查呢？——咦，你情绪不太对，你喝了魔药了？萨拉查给你做的？”<br/>    戈德里克点点头：“是的。”<br/>    这时门又被推开了。巫师们又惊讶地发现，进来的人是伊尔玛·平斯——霍格沃兹的图书管理员。平斯夫人把头发散开，她的脸瞬间看起来柔和而年轻，变成了巫师们更熟悉的模样。罗伊娜坐在赫尔加身边，直截了当地问：“萨拉查在哪里？”<br/>    戈德里克道：“很大可能就在霍格沃兹。”<br/>    “果然，我们最后的怀疑是对的。当所有可能都找过后，如果萨拉查还活着，他会藏在霍格沃兹。”赫尔加端详了一下戈德里克的神色，不由咂舌，“不过，萨拉查下手有点狠啊。”<br/>    罗伊娜说：“也许这是好事。”<br/>    戈德里克把幻境中的事情讲了一遍，他总结道：“萨拉查应该是在霍格沃兹的某个角落，否则不可能建立一个幻境，并直接把我拉进去——我是带着身体一起进去的。但是这个角落比较偏僻，并距离校长办公室比较远，因为只有我一个人带着身体。而且很显然，那条龙的准头不太好，牵连了七个无辜的巫师进去。”<br/>    “而且萨拉查给你做的魔药起效了，魔药的原材料应该是真的。它们很有可能直接来自于霍格沃兹。”罗伊娜道。<br/>    赫尔加沉吟一会儿，对着斯内普道：“斯内普教授，请问你们单独呆在一起的时候，萨拉查跟你们说了些什么？”<br/>    斯内普挑出重点说：“斯莱特林阁下教导我们如何制作给默然者的魔药，他说格兰芬多阁下是唯一一个驯服了默默然的默然者。他告诉我们，龙创造了幻境，而他拥有一半多的控制权。龙一直在试图吞噬格兰芬多阁下。”<br/>    两位女士若有所思：“所以龙是会掠夺戈德里克的魔力来增强自己吗？”<br/>    斯内普颔首：“看来是这样的。”<br/>    罗恩不可思议地低呼：“戈德里克是默然者！”<br/>    德拉科翻了个白眼，嘟囔道：“大惊小怪。”<br/>    罗恩怒视德拉科：“你竟然不告诉我们！我们才是格兰芬多！”<br/>    德拉科轻蔑道：“为什么要告诉你们？格兰芬多阁下就没试图隐瞒过。”<br/>    这边，哈利和赫敏扯回罗恩，小声问：“默然者是什么？”<br/>    大人们没有理会小孩子们的打打闹闹。赫尔加说：“唔，一半多的控制权，一开始肯定不是这样的。”<br/>    罗伊娜肯定道：“是的。而且后来戈德里克的意识明显受到了干扰。”<br/>    赫尔加扭头问：“戈德里克，你的大脑封闭术？”<br/>    戈德里克淡定地回答：“从进入幻境的开始就失效了，但是我没有发觉。”<br/>    “令人惊讶。”罗伊娜说，“你不是大脑封闭术大师吗，戈德里克？”<br/>    戈德里克耸耸肩。<br/>    “好吧。”罗伊娜继续说，“我们可以尝试着还原整个过程：你们在进入幻境的瞬间，龙因为专心攻破你的大脑封闭术，给了萨拉查机会去获得幻境的控制权。因此，你们一开始的待遇才那么好——几乎没有遇到任何危险，甚至给了你们提示与引导。但是，当你们进入镜子世界的时候，龙反应过来了，他切断了你们出去的路，你们不得不跌入另一层幻境。而这一层幻境明显掺和了你的记忆，你的意识也受到明显的干扰——龙开始运用他那一半的控制权，它读取了你的大脑，并试图通过刺激你来强大自己。”<br/>     赫尔加点评道：“移动的补血药，还是巨大分量的。”<br/>    “然后它成功了。”罗伊娜冷笑道，“萨拉查不得不在幻境中幻化出一个自己来安抚你。这可能消耗了他大量的精力，导致最后龙抢走了控制权，用那个身体来引诱你。”<br/>    戈德里克叹了一口气。<br/>    罗伊娜接着说：“不过目前看来，我们不必太为萨拉查担心，即使在最坏的情况下，他都是和龙分庭抗礼的。他不会让自己吃亏。”<br/>    “等等。”赫尔加忽然道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10、<br/>    “萨拉查不会做无用功。”赫尔加找罗伊娜确认，“罗伊娜，在前半部分的幻境中，萨拉查都掌握着幻境的主动权，不是吗？”<br/>    罗伊娜颔首：“基本可以确定。”<br/>    “那他为什么要幻化出一个弗朗？在这种情况下，这根本就是画蛇添足！”<br/>    思考了一会儿，戈德里克缓缓地说：“或许是为了吸引龙的注意力。他在偷偷给我们传递信息……”他陷入回忆，“那个小偷，那个小偷应该也是萨拉查，他故意把我引到一个偏僻的巷子……巷子的墙壁上画着……”戈德里克皱起眉头，“人、狗、钩子？这是什么意思？”<br/>    “什么东西最明显？”罗伊娜问。<br/>    戈德里克肯定地说：“钩子。”<br/>   “也许那不是钩子，是S，是萨拉查在向你表明身份。”罗伊娜又飞快地否定这个假设，“不会的，这太浪费了，而且那个小偷没有再次出现。没有这个必要。” <br/>    赫尔加眼睛一亮：“我知道了！是蛇！萨拉查很不擅长绘画，之前有一次，他在给蛇像做设计图的时候，他画的蛇看起来就像是一个钩子！”<br/>    “蛇——密室！他在密室或者附近！”戈德里克说，“下一个信息，应该是……”<br/>    “我给赫敏的铜片。”赫尔加说，“现实中，我可不会把一个铜片当做歉礼，这不符合我的身份。这显然是萨拉查操控的。”<br/>    戈德里克向赫敏问道：“赫敏，铜片还在你身上吗？”他宽慰道，“不在也不用担心。”<br/>    从兜里摸出那个圆形铜片， 赫敏将它高高地举起来，她开心地昂起头来：“在的！看吧，我们是非常有用的！”<br/>    赫尔加朝她举起大拇指。戈德里克不由得露出一个笑容。<br/>    罗伊娜接过铜片，眯起眼睛凑近了仔细看：“这上面有字。我看看，是蛇语，有点难度。给我一点时间。”<br/>    一直微笑着端坐的邓布利多忽然道：“那个文字——来自能变成巨蟒的麦勒狄克斯一族*，是吗？”<br/>    罗伊娜问：“你认识？”<br/>    邓布利多回答：“很幸运，我刚巧会一点蛇语，也许我能帮上一点忙。”<br/>    罗伊娜诧异地道：“非常的博学！这可是一门超级冷门的语言，而且它的艰涩甚至比艾草还要苦！连我也只是因为成为萨拉查的朋友才了解一些！”<br/>    半月形眼镜后的眼睛弯起，邓布利多笑着接受了来自创始人的夸奖。<br/>    趁着那两人研究字迹的时候，赫尔加调侃道：“看来萨拉查下手狠归狠，但还是很心疼你的。魔药的药效这么快就散了。”<br/>    戈德里克得意地一挑眉：“我的感情是他帮我找回来的，是属于他的，他当然心疼。”<br/>    哈利好奇地问：“找回感情？你曾经丢失过感情吗？”<br/>    德拉科也凑过来：“魔药的副作用，对吗？”<br/>    戈德里克笑着摇摇头。<br/>    “很少有默然者活到成年。”罗恩也问，“你是怎么做到的——身为一个默然者，你却活了上千年！太厉害了！不愧是魔法史上最伟大的巫师！”<br/>    戈德里克回答：“这其实是同一个问题。当我还没有成长起来的时候，我十分弱小，我无法轻易地控制住我的感情与力量。那时候，只有萨拉查愿意靠近我，和我做朋友。有一次，我在和一个麻瓜打架，我成功地打败了他。但是我没有想到的是，他身上带着一个强大的具有保护性质的魔法物品。它狠狠地把我击碎成默默然，并消耗了我的所有魔力。于是，我只能像灰尘一样散在地上，留着我的意识在上空无助地徘徊。<br/>    “十分幸运的是，我那时唯一的朋友萨拉查发现了我的失踪，他赶到我散开的地方，把我一粒一粒地捡起来，从白天捡到晚上，不眠不休。他捡了整整七天，将那附近的土地一寸一寸地搜过，才把全部的我收集到一个瓶子里。从那以后，萨拉查把瓶子放在他的心口，耐心地等着我回来。”<br/>    赫尔加补充道：“这就是戈德里克为什么熟悉萨拉查心跳声的原因。”<br/>    金光重现在戈德里克的手上，它化成一只小小的白色蝴蝶，身后拖着金色流光，穿梭在巫师们之间，在每个人身上都停留了片刻，扑闪下粼粼金粉。<br/>    “七个星期之后，我变回了人，但同时，我也失去了所有的感情。我成为了一个具有人类形态的默默然。好在萨拉查没有放弃我，他试着教授我什么是感情，他尝试了各种各样的方法。最后，他成功了。萨拉查帮我找回了我自己，帮我战胜了默默然，成为唯一一个驯服了默默然的默然者。可以说，如果没有萨拉查，我现在不过只是一抹幽灵，在大不列颠的某个角落游荡。。”<br/>    众人神情感慨。白蝴蝶飞落在桌面，变成一只迷你橘猫——和之前戈德里克养的橘猫一模一样，橘猫屁颠屁颠地在广阔的桌面上飞奔，一跃回戈德里克的身上，化成一片流动的光融化进戈德里克的皮肤里。<br/>    戈德里克大笑起来：“当然，与其说我现在是拥有默然者身份的巫师，还不如说我现在是一个有人类灵魂的默默然，一个危险的魔法生物。哈哈哈，驯服默默然的默然者，这仅仅是说起来好听。千年后的霍格沃兹师生，你们害怕吗？”<br/>    巫师们摇头。罗恩的脑袋要被他自己晃出去了。<br/>    罗伊娜白了一眼：“够了够了，这个故事你讲了不下八百遍了，吓唬也吓唬不下八百遍了。话说回过来，我们破译出来了。铜片上面写着：为了伟大的梦想。”<br/>    这是四巨头的曾经。<br/>    三位创始人沉默了一会儿。<br/>    赫尔加叹了一口气，她温柔地说道：“真怀念我们四个都在一起奋斗的时光啊。”<br/>    戈德里克十指交叉握紧，支撑在自己的下巴上，他说：“快了，萨拉查马上就要回来了。”<br/>    罗伊娜把铜片还给赫敏：“既然萨拉查选择了你，你就收下吧。”<br/>    赫敏一脸空白，她没想到铜片还能回到自己的手上，她又想，那可是萨拉查·斯莱特林啊，那可是斯莱特林的创始人啊。赫敏磕磕绊绊地说：“可是……可是我……我是……麻瓜家庭出来的……斯莱特林不是……”<br/>    轻轻地合拢赫敏的双手，赫尔加又摸摸她的脑袋：“可是你也是霍格沃兹的学生，不是吗？我们爱霍格沃兹的一切，爱霍格沃兹的所有学生。”<br/>    罗伊娜再次将话题扯回来：“这句话应该是口令之类的东西。下一个疑点，为什么你们会进入一个镜子世界？”<br/>    邓布利多说：“我们在镜子世界首次感受到了龙的恶意。”<br/>    戈德里克摸出那片镜子碎片，上面空茫茫没有任何东西。他说道：“镜子和龙会有什么关系呢？”<br/>    “会不会是双向镜？”赫尔加说。<br/>    罗伊娜摇摇头：“不太可能，双向镜现在有什么用呢？萨拉查会用他和我们对话？”<br/>    “也不是没可能。”戈德里克说，“只是如果它是双向镜，我们不会到现在都没收消息，这不符合他的性格。”<br/>    “或许龙会害怕镜子？”赫尔加又猜测，“前两个信息是地点和进入口令，接下来是不是要轮到龙的弱点了？”<br/>    罗伊娜顺着这个思路说：“有可能。如果是这样，我们可以怎么用镜子对付龙呢？”<br/>    他们陷入了难题。<br/>    这个时候，麦格忽然说：“我想起来了。进入镜子的时候，我是最后一个进去的。那时候我无意识往后看了一眼，发现镜子中的格兰芬多阁下全都朝我们的方向看过来。我当时就觉得他们的视线令人毛骨悚然。”<br/>    巫师们不由地抬头看向房间里的镜子，他们仿佛看到镜子背后有一双眼睛悄然注视着他们，未知的恐惧像电流一样从他们的脊背窜过，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间跟着冒了出来。赫尔加干脆地打了一个响指，哗啦一声，房间里所有的镜子骤然崩裂，破碎成细小的尘埃消散在空中。<br/>    “不对，非常不对。”罗伊娜喃喃道，“我们的思路完全错了。”<br/>    “镜子……龙……镜子……镜子……水……湖……”戈德里克沉思，“你们还记得当初复盘的时候，我们推测龙是如何出现的吗？”<br/>    赫尔加说：“龙是从禁林中心的湖里出来的，它原本一直沉睡在湖底。一个五年生小队的任务是找到并采集魔苹果。一开始，他们完成得很完美，后来为了在剩下的日子躲避七年生的追捕，他们一直往禁林深处走，走到中心湖。他们在中心湖取水的时候，一队七年生发现了他们。在战斗之中，他们把魔苹果扔进了湖中。魔苹果开始大声哭泣，吵醒并激怒了龙。这就是事情的开始。”<br/>    戈德里克补充说：“龙说过它擅长幻境。”<br/>    “所以，”罗伊娜接道，“龙是以镜子为依托建造的幻境……又或者……它能通过镜子或者类似的东西来监视我们。”<br/>    巫师们面面相觑。<br/>    戈德里克最后读出萨拉查的警告：“小心镜子！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*麦勒狄克斯指代患有血咒的人。患上这种病的人，最后会转化为野兽。至于会变成什么，则是根据血咒类型。在本文是混了官设的私设成分。<br/>这一章和前一章也基本属于解答，如果有看不明白的可以继续来问我，能回答我就直接回答！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11、<br/>    赫尔加忽然想起来一件事：“戈德里克，你喝药的魔药瓶呢？还在吗？实际上，我觉得你还不至于非要用到魔药。”<br/>    “当然。”戈德里克从怀里掏出魔药瓶。透明玻璃制作的玻璃瓶瓶底银光闪闪。当时，他全身心地把所有注意力放在萨拉查的身上，结果没注意到瓶子的异常——他下意识地以为这只是瓶子的特殊设计。<br/>    罗伊娜赞叹：“记忆。”<br/>    赫尔加向现任霍格沃兹校长征求意见：“邓布利多校长，我们可以借用一下冥想盆吗？”<br/>    邓布利多点头：“当然可以，你们才是它的真正主人。”<br/>    戈德里克向众人颔首：“进入冥想盆的人不宜太多，所以麻烦各位在这里稍等一会儿。而且经历了这么多事，想必大家都已经饥肠辘辘，这里所有的吃食请大家尽情享有。”他屈指敲了敲桌面，圆桌上立刻摆满了食物，各种各样的食物，比霍格沃兹圣诞节的晚宴还丰富。然后戈德里克随手拿起一块面包，咬在嘴里，又匆匆和赫尔加、罗伊娜从密道去校长办公室。凤凰正沉睡在自己的窝里。<br/>    他们从破碎的玻璃匣子后面翻出冥想盆，把魔药瓶中的银色物质倒进去，然后一头扎进水面，仿佛被吸进了一个黑色的漩涡。他们在一片冰冷漆黑的物质中坠落，然后站在了崭新的霍格沃兹中。他们正处于一楼的教员休息室，千年前的赫尔加、罗伊娜和萨拉查正坐在黑木椅子上看着空中悬浮的水幕。<br/>    罗伊娜看了看以前的自己，摸着脸沾沾自喜道：“过了一千年，我还是这么漂亮。”<br/>    赫尔加跟着夸奖：“而且看起来没有一丝衰老的痕迹。”<br/>    罗伊娜乐滋滋地回夸：“赫尔加，你也是，年轻得像只小青鸟。”<br/>    戈德里克默默无语地站在一旁，把嘴巴里的面包嚼了几下吞入口中。<br/>    突然，千年前的三个创始人坐直了。千年后的三个创始人跟着把目光投向水幕。巨大的水幕被分为许多个小的视角——这是放飞到禁林中的鸟禽们的视角——此时，这些小水幕全部都被替换成各种角度下的中心湖。<br/>    “不对劲。”千年前的赫尔加站了起来，“有情况！”<br/>    下一瞬，水幕被火焰卷上，中心湖中，一只龙咆哮着从水中破出，十几个小水幕倏忽破碎。<br/>    在那一场龙灾之后，赫尔加和罗伊娜都取出过记忆给戈德里克看。剩下的创始人们曾一起仔细而反复地看过那两份记忆，试图找出萨拉查失踪的线索。但是他们拥有的信息有限，经过无数次的推理，他们也只能准确地还原出龙出现的缘由与过程，如此而已。令人疲惫的是，他们甚至多次推演出萨拉查已死的结果。<br/>    他们跟着千年前的自己向禁林奔去，学生的嚎啕和教师的怒吼汇成一片汪洋，淹没了倒塌的森林。赫尔加、罗伊娜和萨拉查上去用魔法拦住愤怒的龙，努力截住肆意的焰火。<br/>    热浪打过，给所有人的脸上打上红光。罗伊娜拧紧眉头喊：“我们不能这么干站着！我们迟早会支撑不住！”<br/>    有个教师发出一道咒语。咒语擦着龙的鳞片划擦出一连串星火，却连一道痕迹都没留下。龙似乎是低头嘲笑地看了他们一眼， 然后又一个甩尾，掀翻十几棵大树，激起一串惨叫。自知实力不够的教师们正忙着引导学生逃离。<br/>    赫尔加怒吼：“走！快走！”<br/>    萨拉查躲过倒下的树木，手中的魔杖不曾停歇。火光照在他的脸上明明灭灭。他盯着龙喷火的嘴巴喊：“你们保护学生，我来解决它！”<br/>    罗伊娜在滚烫的土地上滚过：“你可以吗？！”<br/>    “我可以！”萨拉查大喊，他朝另外两人比划了一个嘴型：蛇。<br/>    两人眼睛一亮，响亮地应道：“好！我们掩护你！”<br/>    三人变换阵型，萨拉查踩着树梢向龙头冲去：“来！过来！”龙被魔法激怒了，它路过千年后的创始人们，扬着龙头追着萨拉查向禁林深处走回去，每一步都带起一阵仿佛地动山摇的动静。<br/>    千年后的罗伊娜、赫尔加和戈德里克赶紧跟上去。<br/>    萨拉查回头看人群已经远远抛在身后，他咬咬牙，从树上跳下去，在将将碰到地面的时候变成一条巨大的网纹蟒*，强大有力的蛇尾将地面砸出一个深深的土坑。萨拉查昂起蛇头立起来，足足有几层楼高，体型可以和龙相提并论。他吐出蛇信，冷冷地看着龙。<br/>    所有人都看到龙竟然冷静下来，它没有进行攻击，而是半匍匐在地上，看起来像一只长着翅膀的蜥蜴。瞧着眼前的巨蟒，龙咧开了嘴角，有点像一个简陋的笑容：“一条虫子，有点意思。”<br/>    巨蟒的声音愤怒而冰冷：“你会说人类的语言。”<br/>    龙鄙薄地啐了一口，又燃起一棵树：“粗俗而简单的语言，随便听听就会了。”<br/>    “你入侵了我的学校，还伤害了我的学生。”巨蟒的竖瞳倒映着着绿色的火焰。<br/>    “是你们，”龙从鼻子里喷出火焰，“是你们打扰了我的安眠！”<br/>    “那真是抱歉，没有提前杀了你。”<br/>    巨蟒和龙轰然碰撞在一起。巨蟒的尾巴绞在龙的身上，龙的利爪扣在蛇的鳞片之间，它们纠缠着在地上滚过。龙从口鼻中喷出烈焰，蛇从中心湖引出水流浇灭，哗然一片白茫茫的雾气。<br/>    戈德里克和罗伊娜、赫尔加一起站在一棵没受波及的树上，他观摩了不久，皱起眉道：“萨拉查打不过它。巨蟒形态很消耗体力，他快要没力气了。”<br/>    果然，巨蟒的身上很快出现了许多宽而长的撕裂伤口，而龙被蛇绞到变形，但除此之外，蛇毫无办法，龙身上坚硬的皮肤让尖牙根本刺不进去。在厮打之余，巨蟒抬头看了一眼不远处的霍格沃兹，眼神有些焦急。<br/>    龙痛苦地吼叫一声，嘲笑道：“怎么？很担心？那你放心吧，等一会儿杀了你，我一定会第一时间把那堆石头给推倒。”<br/>    巨蟒缠着绕了一圈，从龙身体里又挤出几串火苗，嘶然而鸣：“你不会有这个机会的。”<br/>    “你拦不住我！”龙仰天怒吼，在巨蟒身上抓下一个深刻的伤口。这伤口几乎将蛇拦腰截断。<br/>    巨蟒痛苦地嘶鸣一声，又变大了一圈，它怒而张嘴，试图将龙从头吞入腹中。<br/>    罗伊娜眼神焦虑：“他想同归于尽。”赫尔加牵住了她的手。两只手汗涔涔的，几乎握不住。<br/>    戈德里克目不转睛地盯着纠缠中的巨蟒和龙，双手交叉紧握：“他活下来了。”<br/>    龙也怒不可遏：“你想吞吃我？！”它气急败坏，“愚蠢，你吞不下我，你也会死的！”<br/>    “不试试怎么知道。”巨蟒的竖瞳在阳光和火焰的照射下反射出冰冷的光芒，它仰头而立，尾巴死绞，嘴巴怒张，将龙头咬入嘴中。龙奋力挣扎，虽然没有把自己的脑袋拔出来，却让蛇的嘴巴撕裂出巨大的伤口。巨蟒将龙一点一点地吞入腹中，挤压，吞咽。蛇腹最后高高地隆起，还能隐约瞧见龙在里面挣扎的动作。巨蟒扬头喷出一圈万丈高的火柱，紧接着蛇头无力地朝地面直直砸过去，在落地之后整条蟒变成一个蜷缩的人影。<br/>    三人跳下树，飞奔而去。<br/>    萨拉查的头发凌乱，上身光裸，肚子诡异地高隆，趴在地上痛苦地喘息。他的肩背剧烈地颤抖，仿佛被困在无形的茧中挣扎，又仿佛下一秒全身就会被自己震碎。火柱穿过云层，朝地面落下流星般的火焰。萨拉查忽然全身一顿，然后又是一阵剧烈的抖动，突兀的肚子快速地消下去，蝴蝶骨上的皮肤突然破裂，露出惨白的骨头。只听刺耳的呼啦一声，血肉里面钻出一双排着鳞片、挂着血丝的肉翅——那是龙的翅膀。<br/>    戈德里克眼神复杂，喃喃道：“他们果然融合在一起了。”<br/>    地上的人跌跌撞撞地爬起来，眼睛望着霍格沃兹的方向眼神变换。<br/>    “哼，最后还不是我赢了。”他咧开一个得意洋洋的恶意笑容，然后兴高采烈的神情忽然一换，粗重地喘气，“蜥蜴，我还没死呢。”<br/>    紧接着，他勃然大怒：“我是龙！别叫我蜥蜴，该死的虫子！”他的神情又变得扭曲，不断地切换，最后停留在一脸漠然。<br/>    赫尔加感叹：“萨拉查……”<br/>    戈德里克沉声道：“萨拉查的意识更加坚定强大。”<br/>    萨拉查压制住身体里龙的意识，张开翅膀摇摇晃晃地往上飞，看起来十分的不熟练。空中传来他的自言自语：<br/>    “这是那堆石头的方向，你不是一直拦着不让我过去吗？现在要亲自送我过去搞破坏吗？”<br/>    “你破坏不了。”<br/>    “嗤，等我彻底掌握这具身体，看你怎么拦住我。”<br/>    “我会保护她。”<br/>    “有什么值得保护的。”<br/>    “头脑简单的蜥蜴不会懂。”<br/>    三人站在地上仰望着那道飞去的影子。世界渐渐暗淡下来。<br/>    罗伊娜叹了一口气道：“难怪我们没有找到任何踪迹，因为他是飞走的。”<br/>    赫尔加松开了手中被浸湿的衣服：“千年了，他把自己连同龙囚禁在霍格沃兹的地底。”<br/>    戈德里克沉了沉海蓝色的眸子：“走吧，萨拉查还在等着我们。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*网纹蟒，号称世界上最长、绞杀力最强的蛇。野生网纹蟒性情粗暴，经人工驯化后性格温顺，是仅次于亚马逊森蚺的第二大蛇类。——百度百科</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12、<br/>    他们回到大厅，简单地把事情的前因后果说了一遍。<br/>    “你们还要继续跟着我们一起吗？”戈德里克问，他强调，“这很危险。我们没有多余的精力分出来保护你们。”<br/>    “当然。我们有能力保护自己。”邓布利多微笑道，“而且这也是我们的霍格沃兹，我们有责任去保护她。不过，还是让孩子们先回去吧，今天已经很晚了。”<br/>    话音未落，罗恩立刻就大叫起来，他喊道：“不要，我也要跟着去！我不怕危险！我也可以保护自己！”赫敏看上去想听从校长的吩咐，显得有点犹豫，但是被罗恩拉住了。德拉科也不安分，他克制住自己嘲讽格兰芬多的想法，吵着要去。哈利吞了口唾沫，说：“既然口令是用蛇语书写的，那这个口令应该也是用蛇语说的吧，而这里只有我是蛇佬腔，所以我不可以走，对吗？”<br/>    邓布利多无奈地摊开了手，对着三位创始人耸耸肩。<br/>    “好吧，”戈德里克说，“你们要记得优先保护好自己，尤其是你们。”他指了指四个学生。<br/>    罗伊娜补充道：“既然这样，我们会让你们知道一些关于萨拉查的情况。”<br/>    戈德里克说：“你们有谁猜出了萨拉查是什么身份吗？”<br/>    邓布利多点点头：“我大概知道了，是麦勒狄克斯。”<br/>    “没错。”赫尔加颔首，“萨拉查正是来自于我们提到过的、能变成巨蟒的那一族麦勒狄克斯。”<br/>    斯内普沙哑地开口：“我曾听说过这一族麦勒狄克斯。他们的魔法天赋通常非常高，成长后的实力也十分强大，血咒会让他们在三十岁变成蟒蛇。但是，血咒只遗传女性，而且他们已经失踪很久了，不是吗？”<br/>    戈德里克点头：“是的，实际上，他们已经几乎灭族了，而萨拉查是现在唯一的血脉。与一般的麦勒狄克斯不同的是，那一族男女均可遗传血咒，也就是说，正常来讲，他们所有人都会在三十岁完全变成蟒蛇——这也是他们灭族的原因。”<br/>    赫尔加小声说：“所以他选择了同归于尽。”但这句话声音很小，只有他们三个听得见。<br/>    戈德里克沉声说：“千年以来，世人对他们多有误解，甚至以为他们完全属于野兽，鄙视他们、排斥他们、驱逐他们，将他们排除在巫师之外、在人类之外。而他们只是在被迫承受血脉中的诅咒。”他扫了一眼众人，“为了保护霍格沃兹，萨拉查变成蟒蛇，和龙的身体融合在了一起。我们将要迎接的必然是一场艰苦的战斗，而且很有可能是与巨蟒形态的萨拉查战斗。但是，萨拉查是一个伟大的老师，一个出色的魔药学大师，是我们的挚友，也是我们时代最强大、最值得尊敬的巫师之一。如今，他为了我们宁静而和平的生活，付出了巨大的牺牲，承受了千年的来自血脉的诅咒。所以，我所期望的是，即便你们有的人不喜欢他，也应当给出足够的尊重。如果有任何我不期望的事情发生，我会维护他的荣誉如我的荣誉。”<br/>    被戈德里克面上和话中的肃穆与严厉感染，巫师们不由挺直腰背，纷纷应是。<br/>    “我们走。”<br/>    一行人从大厅赶往密室，三个创始人带头走在最前面，行步如风。<br/>    他们没有从二楼女生盥洗室走，而是直接从大厅的密道走到密室。密室里许多刻着盘绕纠缠的大蛇的石柱，高耸着支撑起消融在高处黑暗中的天花板*。由于上学期惊人的密室事件，这里已经被彻底地清理过了，甚至被细心的巫师给装上灯光，并打上香氛，所以密室虽然阴凉，但是却宽敞而明亮，即使在地底，也显得十分开阔。 <br/>    哈利注意到那个猴子般的雕像还在，于是哈利小声问：“那个真的是斯莱特林雕像吗?”他解释道，“在上个学期，在密室里，我听见伏地魔对着这个雕像说：对我说话吧，斯莱特林—— 霍格沃茨四巨头中最伟大的一个。”<br/>    罗伊娜嗤笑一声，她否认道：“不，当然不是他。这个雕像是那个疯子家族——声称自己是斯莱特林后裔的冈特家族——里面的一个人雕的，和萨拉查没有任何关系——而且谁能够容忍别人把自己雕得这么丑陋呢？”<br/>    斯内普和德拉科的脸上明显松了一口气，不知道是不是为了被挽救的斯莱特林的审美。<br/>    哈利迟疑了一会儿，又问：“有没有可能雕像后面的洞就是我们要找的地方？蛇怪是从那里面出来的。”<br/>    罗伊娜说：“不会的，萨拉查囚禁自己的地方不会被人轻易地打开，也不会有其他的生物存在，否则，这与他保护霍格沃兹的目的相违背。”<br/>    三人组乖巧地点点头。<br/>    “不用往里走了，里面是后来建的。”一行人停在密室入口，罗伊娜对戈德里克说，“快问快答。”<br/>    戈德里克应了一声。<br/>    “涂鸦有什么？”<br/>    “人、狗、钩子。”<br/>    “几个人？”<br/>    “一个。”<br/>    “在哪边？”<br/>    “右边。”<br/>    罗伊娜道：“右边第一个石柱，我们去看看。”<br/>    巫师们目瞪口呆。赫敏离赫尔加凑近了一些，悄声问：“你们确定斯莱特林阁下是这个意思吗？”<br/>    赫尔加笑了一下：“其实我们不确定，我们拿到的信息太模糊了，所以是猜的。我们是凭对萨拉查的了解推测出来的。”<br/>    赫敏瞪大了眼睛：“那涂鸦中的狗是什么意思？”<br/>    赫尔加又笑了一下，眼睛弯起两道月牙，她看向戈德里克：“可能是骂戈德里克吧，也可能是在提醒戈德里克他在跟着他。”她又耸耸肩，“我也不太清楚。萨拉查的心思一向不太好猜。”<br/>    他们走到右手边第一个石柱。戈德里克用魔杖敲了敲，石蛇从石柱顶端盘桓而下，下巴搭在了地上。<br/>    众人把中心位置让给哈利。<br/>    哈利走上前去，他看着石蛇。石蛇的眼睛是绿宝石做的，栩栩如生，在灯光的照射下有微光流动。哈利很轻易地就将它想象成真实的巨蛇，他回想了一下口令的内容，然后握起拳头，对着蛇头，用低沉的、暗哑的嘶嘶声说：“为了伟大的梦想。”<br/>    石蛇慢慢张大嘴巴，露出一人多高的密道。从密道口往里看，里面黝黑深远，像是一个小型的充满危险的黑洞。<br/>    众人倒吸一口气。<br/>    戈德里克正打算打头先进去查看一番。麦格拦住了他：“格兰芬多阁下，您不先用默默然探一下路吗？这里面看上去很危险。”<br/>    戈德里克尴尬地笑了一下：“我变化出来的小东西是不具有感知能力的。”<br/>    麦格说：“我来探路吧。我的阿玛尼格斯是虎斑猫，体型娇小，身手灵活，而且还有夜视能力。”<br/>    赫尔加点点头，叮嘱道：“万事小心。”<br/>    麦格变成虎斑猫优雅地迈进了黑暗。外面的人无言地等待着。因为实在不放心，他们还是以宵禁的名义，先将四个学生赶回了寝室，这次孩子们自知会拖后腿，乖乖回去了。赫尔加特意给他们开了一个新的密室出口。时间在密道中涌动。猫的爪子从昏黑中冒出头来，轻轻一跃变回了严肃的变形术老师。<br/>    “米勒娃，你还好吗？”邓布利多关切地问。<br/>    麦格轻轻喘了一口气，点点头：“我的状态很好。各位，我们恐怕要赶紧进去了。”<br/>    戈德里克眉头一旋：“发生什么事了？”<br/>    麦格说：“斯莱特林阁下可能感应到我们的到来，已经醒了。里面很混乱，我分不清现在控制身体的，是斯莱特林阁下，还是龙。”<br/>    六个人匆匆走进密道，在照明咒亮起的同时，身后的蛇嘴缓缓合上。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*密室里许多刻着盘绕纠缠的大蛇的石柱，高耸着支撑起消融在高处黑暗中的天花板。——《哈利波特与密室》<br/>抱歉，这章字数有点少orz但下章会长一点，完结章。<br/>猜猜怎样解决龙？已经有很多提示了哦。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13、完结章<br/>
    当他们即将抵达的时候，一个巨大的蛇尾猛然砸在出口前。众人刹住脚步。罗伊娜朝前施了一个障碍咒拦住蛇尾，而赫尔加给每个人加了一个坚固的盔甲咒。<br/>
    他们终于踏出隧道，见到洞穴的全景。洞穴幽闭，一个模样怪异的半人半蛇已经发现了外来人的闯入，正悬在半空眼神冰冷地瞧着他们。蛇人的模样恐怖，上半身鳞片遍布额角胸膛，手掌弯曲成利爪，指甲尖利；脊背背着一副宽大的、码着鳞片的肉翅，翅上骨头破皮而出，形成骨刺；下半身连着一条近乎五米长的蛇尾，长尾某个位置长着一对强壮的龙爪，鳞片在荧光下闪着泠泠幽光。<br/>
    望着蛇人，戈德里克轻声呼唤：“萨拉查。”<br/>
    “太可惜了，我不是他。”蛇人勾起一个诡异的笑容，吐了吐蛇信，“非常感谢你们的帮助，让我获得了出去的办法。他拦不住我，你们也拦不住我！”<br/>
    仔细观察了蛇人的头顶，赫尔加低声道：“没长角，还来得及。”<br/>
    罗伊娜率先冲了上去：“戈德里克，我们给你打掩护！”<br/>
    戈德里克抽出腰间的宝剑，一脚蹬上石壁，直直地刺向蛇人。蛇人腰身一扭，避过罗伊娜射来的魔咒，再尾巴一扬，用尾尖的鳞片抵住剑刃，刮擦出一串刺眼的星火，剑刃所过之处却毫发无损。目睹此景的众人不由觉得震撼，吃惊于鳞片的坚不可摧。<br/>
    蛇人嗤笑一声：“垃圾。”<br/>
    面对蛇人的嘲讽，赫尔加不惧不怒，她微微一笑，提醒道：“你似乎忘了一些事情。”<br/>
    麦格再次阿玛尼格斯成虎斑猫，在缠绕的蛇身和崎岖的石壁之间灵活地跳跃，当虎斑猫的爪子在石壁上轻轻一点，爪子落下之处的石壁瞬间剧变，变成又长又尖的石锥刺向蛇人的上半身。多根石锥组合在一起，形成一个简陋的牢笼，将蛇人困在方圆之间。<br/>
    蛇人不屑地冷哼一声，长尾用力一甩，翅膀随之一震，石锥轰然倒地、碎裂。它看向站在洞口的老人和女人，俯身打算先解决这两个。戈德里克转身攻上来拦住，蛇人下意识抬手一挡，却觉得后腿腿根猛然剧痛，浓郁的血腥味在呼吸间充斥了整个洞穴。蛇人被疼痛激怒了，它大吼一声，后爪狠狠往后一抓。一个身影被抓得凭空出现，身影倒退几步，抬起头，露出他标志性的鹰钩鼻。斯内普抓紧退步多出来的时间，对着蛇尾巴再次放了一个神锋无影。蛇人痛苦地将蛇尾砸在地面，又正好将伤口暴露在落地的戈德里克面前。戈德里克毫不留情地将宝剑戳刺进去。洞口的邓布利多挥了一下魔杖，幻身咒打在斯内普的身上，斯内普的身影再次消失。<br/>
    甩着魔杖，赫尔加对邓布利多说：“不错嘛，不愧是当代最伟大的巫师和最年轻的斯莱特林院长，自创的魔咒让人感到非常的惊艳。麦格也十分的优秀，对变形术的使用与理解远超一般巫师。”<br/>
    邓布利多骄傲而矜持地点点头：“是的。谢谢您的夸奖。”<br/>
    三人一猫一蛇打成一团。戈德里克主攻，掌握着进攻的节奏；罗伊娜和虎斑猫在石壁与蛇身之间游走，对蛇人进行干扰；斯内普在邓布利多的帮助下藏匿起来，时不时放个冷箭；蛇人以一敌四，虽然看上去狼狈，却丝毫不显势弱，甚至颇有越战越勇之势。<br/>
    赫尔加紧紧盯着，仔细观察这场小型战斗的所有细节，没有丝毫放松。忽然，她开口喊：“我的朋友们，回来吧！”<br/>
    罗伊娜和戈德里克没有犹豫，立刻听从赫尔加的指挥离场，麦格和斯内普紧随其后。蛇人喘息道：“你们会感激你们及时的投降。”<br/>
    赫尔加露齿一笑，挥舞起手中的魔杖，魔杖的顶端发出绿茫茫的光。石壁上突然也亮起了几个相同颜色的光点——那正是罗伊娜途径过的地方——然后藤蔓从光点处疯狂地涌现出来。如蛇的卷须朝蛇人蜂拥而至，贴着蛇人的身体紧紧缠绕在一起。蛇人像是被锁进一个绿色的蛹中，丝毫不得动弹。它吐出火焰，却愤怒地发现这些魔鬼网一点也不畏惧焰火。<br/>
   “我没有浪费这一千年的时间。这是我培育的强化版魔鬼网。”赫尔加耸耸肩，摊开手，“它们只听从我的命令，而你挣脱不开它们。”<br/>
    蛇人冷笑：“那你们对我也毫无办法。等你们消耗完魔力，我就可以轻松地挣脱这些该死的绳子！”<br/>
    没有因为蛇人的话而担心，赫尔加又微微一笑，说：“你似乎又忘了一些事情。”<br/>
    不一会儿，蛇人露出的脸上突然表情扭曲，青筋暴起，蛇鳞怒张，愤怒、挣扎、恨意杂糅在一张脸上，最后定格为平静。<br/>
    赫尔加补充龙没听完的话：“我们不是六个人，而是七个人在战斗。”<br/>
    蛇人从松动的一部分魔鬼网中伸出一只手臂，对六个人的方向招招手。戈德里克踩着藤蔓踏上去，和蛇人面对面，他轻声道：“萨拉查。”<br/>
    萨拉查应了一声。藤蔓又开始移动，露出排满鳞片的胸膛。萨拉查探出利爪，用尖锐的指甲在胸口拔下一片鳞片，露出下面的血肉。额头布满着细汗，他对着戈德里克比划口型。<br/>
    ——对准我的心脏。<br/>
    “不——”<br/>
    身后传来惊呼和一声怒吼，戈德里克稳稳地握着宝剑——那个宝剑的剑身上还刻着他的名字——他将剑顺着鳞片暴露出来的豁口，一寸一寸地钉入萨拉查的心脏。剑刃重新接触空气的时候，血从伤口喷射出来，溅在戈德里克的眼角。<br/>
    藤蔓散开，罗伊娜拦住愤怒的现任斯莱特林院长。戈德里克把剑扔在一旁，抱着萨拉查落在地上，他的双眼紧紧盯着萨拉查的表情。<br/>
    萨拉查躺在戈德里克的怀里微弱地呼吸，蛇尾逐渐变成双腿，遍体鳞伤。指甲回缩，利爪变成人类的手指，微张。鳞片从胸膛和额角一片片剥落，掉在地上反射着莹莹光芒。肉翅发出令人牙酸的咯吱声，萎缩断裂，翅根回到蝴蝶骨。萨拉查对着戈德里克微微笑了一下，嘴唇微动，缓缓闭上了眼睛。<br/>
    龙死了。<br/>
    龙被戈德里克杀死了。<br/>
    豆大的汗珠挨着戈德里克的脸颊，从他的下巴滑落，烫沸一洞冰冷潮湿的空气。<br/>
    ……戈德里克在萨拉查的心口呆了整整七个星期，他怎么可能不清楚萨拉查心脏的位置呢？<br/>
    回到校长办公室到大厅的密道，三个创始人没有往前走，而是站在路中间。<br/>
    戈德里克把一个小玻璃瓶放进自己的衣兜里，贴身保护。<br/>
    罗伊娜低声说：“我查过很多资料，龙力量强大而生命力顽强，它们唯一的弱点是逆鳞后面的心脏。哪怕龙和萨拉查半融合在一起，弱点应该也不会变。”<br/>
    赫尔加接着道：“为了救他剩下的族人，萨拉查拿他他族人们的尸体做过解剖，甚至在自己的身上尝试过，他不可能不清楚自己心脏的位置。同样，他也清楚你知道他心脏的位置。”<br/>
    “但是他纠正了。”罗伊娜说，“他是在告诉你龙的心脏在哪里，龙的弱点在哪里。”<br/>
    “龙太过于自大了，他没发现自己的弱点暴露了。”赫尔加道。<br/>
    戈德里克回道：“是的，我很明白。”他面露担忧，“但是龙的心脏只偏离了一点，而且萨拉查的心脏也是萨拉查的弱点。”<br/>
    “萨拉查在借机向我们求助，坚持了一千年，他已经后继无力了。”<br/>
    两位女士不约而同地按上戈德里克的肩膀。<br/>
    “最后的致命一击必须你来。”<br/>
    “我们不放心他们。”<br/>
    他们继续往前走。在即将到达大厅的时候，戈德里克停下了脚步，他的眼睫颤了颤：“龙消失后，萨拉查还能活下来吗？他原本只有三十年的寿命。”<br/>
    女士们沉默了一会儿。时间在沙漏中飞快地流逝。<br/>
    罗伊娜咬咬牙：“看萨拉查他自己，如果他能活下来，他就和我们一样能够获得时间的馈赠。”<br/>
    赫尔加叹了口气：“我在凤凰的眼泪里加了一点凤凰的灰烬和魔法石的粉末，这也许能给他一点帮助。”<br/>
    戈德里克微笑道：“那就够了，谢谢你们。”<br/>
    也许不用女士们的回答，他的心中早已有了答案。<br/>
    戈德里克推开了密道出口的门。<br/>
    其余的五个人围了上来，两位女创始人按住躁动的教师们，大喊：“戈德里克，快！”<br/>
    在这个紧张的时刻，戈德里克的大脑冷静得超乎寻常，他很镇定，手稳妥地从怀中拿出小玻璃瓶，用牙齿咬开木塞，将里面的液体一滴一滴地、准确地滴在萨拉查心口的剑伤上。随着液体的滴落，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合。<br/>
    邓布利多惊讶道：“凤凰的眼泪？”<br/>
    赫尔加点点头，和罗伊娜一起盯着地上的两个人。<br/>
    他们屏气凝神。不知道过了多久，戈德里克终于在一片寂静中听见，萨拉查的胸膛里响起了微弱的、熟悉的心跳声。戈德里克心中蓦然涌起一股感动冲上眼眶，这种感动令人熟悉，就像在幻境中，他听到有一个细微的心跳正在逐渐分离。<br/>
    赫尔加和罗伊娜松了一口气，露出笑容，她们放下了按住巫师们的手。<br/>
    萨拉查的心跳声越来越有力，他慢慢地睁开眼睛。<br/>
    金发卷着黑发，蓝眼睛对上绿眼睛。<br/>
    戈德里克吸了一下鼻子，他的手终于开始无法控制地颤抖。戈德里克没有流泪，他语气近乎哽咽地说：“抱歉，萨拉查，这次我来迟了吗？”<br/>
    萨拉查抬起手搭在戈德里克蜷起的手指上，用嘶哑的声音回道：“不，你来得刚刚好。”<br/>
    金光又出现在戈德里克的手上，汇成一件黑色巫师袍，他帮萨拉查穿上。戈德里克把剩下的凤凰眼泪涂抹在萨拉查其他的伤口上。女创始人们凑上去，七手八脚地将萨拉查扶起来，又细心地递上一瓶水。戈德里克撑起萨拉查的一只胳膊，扶着他慢慢走出这间狭小的洞穴。<br/>
    他们在密室的出口看到了四个本应该呆在寝室的学生。学生们瞅着众人放松的神色，心中一轻，甚至不畏惧即将到来的责备与惩罚了。斯内普说：“瞧瞧，这是谁？是我们伟大的救世主，他在带头夜游，格兰芬多为此扣掉三十分。”罗恩挠了挠头发，没有哼声。<br/>
    麦格想说什么，但是被邓布利多打断了。邓布利多笑着说：“但是哈利帮我们打开了危险的通道，为他的勇敢格兰芬多加三十分！”<br/>
    很显然，斯内普现在的心情还算不错，他只是对着哈利脸色又臭了一点，冷哼一声没有再去为难。他别过脸对德拉科说：“德拉科，你还在这里站着干什么？回去睡觉！”<br/>
    但是很难得的是，这一次，德拉科没有对他敬爱的魔药学教授做出令人满意的回应。他鼓起勇气，涨红了脸，对着唯一一个不认识的人——他肯定那是斯莱特林的创始人萨拉查·斯莱特林——大喊：“萨拉查·斯莱特林阁下！我特别崇拜你！我以身为斯莱特林为荣！”<br/>
    罗恩不甘示弱，拽着哈利也对戈德里克喊：“戈德里克·格兰芬多阁下！我也特别崇拜你！我也以身为格兰芬多为荣！”<br/>
    众人哄笑。德拉科看到萨拉查对他点点头，然后就和他三个格兰芬多的对头们，在斯内普的瞪视下，一起屁颠屁颠地溜走了。<br/>
    四个创始人微笑地看着这热闹的一幕。<br/>
    罗伊娜和赫尔加仿佛知道格兰芬多和斯莱特林的创始人有话要说，她们拉走了三个千年后的霍格沃兹教师，快乐地说笑着走远。<br/>
    “赫奇帕奇女士，福克斯——我的凤凰，他还好吗？”<br/>
    “当然，我们只是找他要了一点点的眼泪，就一点点。”<br/>
    萨拉查重新踩在霍格沃兹的地板上，呼吸着新鲜的空气。清风习习，带来夜晚沉睡的声音。月亮和星光在窗户间漏出一角，柔软的光辉淌了进来。烦恼已经远去，危机已经解除。虽然身上的伤口还在疼痛，但这所有的一切都让他感到心情很好。萨拉查侧过脸，看着紧张到手脚僵硬的戈德里克。这个人也让他感到心情很好。<br/>
    刚刚经历了一场战斗，这个人看起来异常狼狈，衣衫残破，金发缠络成缕，沾满灰尘，脸上带着血痕，又被汗水弄花，只那双蓝眸神采奕奕。萨拉查忍不住想笑，但他又想，他看上去应该也好不上哪儿去。<br/>
    而恰好也正是这个人，在千年的时光河流中主动涉水而过，朝他奔赴而来，完成了他剩下未竟的几步路。<br/>
    一千年以来，他和龙偶尔在无边的寂静中挣扎地醒来，触碰到的世界冰冷而黑暗，崎岖的石墙构成了狭隘的天空，连灵魂都跟着困苦又冷硬起来，唯有戈德里克在感应中是一团跳动的、温暖的金色火焰。<br/>
    他靠在戈德里克的身上：“我的戒指呢？”<br/>
    戈德里克干巴巴地回答：“戒指……什么戒指？”<br/>
    萨拉查愉快地说：“我和龙会共享部分的记忆。他看到的东西，我也看到了。”<br/>
    戈德里克用他现在小得可怜的、能够转动的大脑思考了一下，然后迟疑地从胸前掏出戒指。他把项链解下来：“是这个戒指吗？”<br/>
    “不是。”萨拉查用手指点了点戒指。戒指在戈德里克的手掌上变回挂坠盒的模样。他把戈德里克的手指合拢，说：“不是这个。这个现在是属于你的了。”他继续说，“我是说，千年前你给我做的那个木戒指。”<br/>
    戈德里克愣了很长时间，才把自己从脑中塞满稻草的呆滞状态中解救出来。萨拉查耐心地等着，他看见戈德里克挥了一下魔杖，小声道：“戒指飞来。”<br/>
   虽然接下来的场景没有人会看到，但是他们完全能够想象出来：沉在黑湖湖底的木戒指原本被深深的淤泥覆盖，受到咒语的召唤破土而出。戒指拖着一条泡沫组成的长长的尾巴，笔直地穿过黑湖，像一颗飞天的湖底流星。激流冲刷过戒指，洗走缝隙中的污垢，露出茅草，露出木头打磨的痕迹。接着，戒指从水面猛地冲出来，带出一朵巨大的水花。水珠飞溅在空中，在月光的照射下，像萤火虫，像白色的小花，又像从天下落下的星星。戒指带着星星飞翔，它们掠过树梢，掠过草坪，掠过霍格沃兹的塔顶。晚风迎面给了一个拥抱，带走了一串潮湿的星辰。最后戒指穿过霍格沃兹的窗户，稳稳地落在一只张开的手掌上。<br/>
    属于另一个人的手探了过来，拿过戒指。<br/>
    戒指上的血渍已经刻入木中，甚至连清理咒都无法清洗干净。<br/>
    但是萨拉查脸上没有任何嫌弃的样子，他把这个沉睡了千年的戒指戴在手上——他本应该在千年前拥有它。萨拉查说：“我答应了。”<br/>
    这次，戈德里克的反应很快，他紧紧握住了萨拉查的手，十指相扣。喉结滚了滚，戈德里克干涩地说：“你答应我了，你不能反悔。你等我再做一个戒指给你。”<br/>
    “好。”萨拉查承诺，“那你还记得你需要做什么吗？”<br/>
    戈德里克愣愣地问：“什么？”<br/>
    就着月光，萨拉查做了千年前戈德里克想做的事情。<br/>
    他亲了上去。</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>耶，完结了，终于完结了，还是想简单说说我的感想吧。不喜欢看的可以跳过。<br/>请原谅我不善于理性的浪漫，《迟到》主剧情，我想象力有限，文笔也粗糙，所以只能在《迟到》里面尽可能准确地描述，尽可能严谨地符合逻辑，以提供目前我能做到的最好的阅读体验。<br/>《迟到》我也不记得是怎么来的了，但是故事在我的脑海里存在应该一个月了，整个故事框架都还算齐全。我一开始以为我只会写2.5w这样子，原本还在犹豫要不要一发完，但还是因为故事的性质决定分开发。后来发现事情不太对，越写越长。我一边写一边估算，从2.5w到3w，从3w到3.5w，从3.5w到4w，最后搁笔是4.4w，从九章变变变到十三章。<br/>《迟到》的节奏很快，所有的故事其实就发生在一个晚上。虽然我说是除了四巨头，其他人都是工具人，我也尽量让我笔下的他们符合人物性格（符合我的刻板印象），也安排了属于他们的合理剧情，但是……好像德拉科就真的打个酱油，来见他祖宗的（挠头）……德拉科，对不起……不，是因为德拉科和三人组的冲突，才会在校长室有一个晚上的小讨论，德拉科的作用很大！<br/>顺便吐槽一句，罗琳显然对蛇没有什么了解，蛇蜕都是白色的，没有绿色的；而且不是绿色的蛇都有毒。<br/>《迟到》这个名字的意思其实很简单，就是戈德里克觉得自己在千年前迟到了；然后他在隐藏身份的时候要去校长办公室，麦格也说他迟到了；在镜子世界他又晚了一步。但是萨拉查帮他兜住了一切的后果，戈德里克在救出萨拉查的道路上也没有迟到。千年前，戈德里克的前脚迈晚了一点，但是千年后，他的后脚及时落地了。<br/>不方便上AO3，所以这篇是全文上传，不像在别的地方是日更。在别的地方我一开始做了冷板凳，很沮丧，我甚至写了一小段话打算在情人节卖惨：<br/>“其实挺难过的，为了赶春节，经常晚上写到三点钟，写四五千字，然后第二天还要继续在白天学习，整个人都半死不活了。但是春节还是没赶完，好歹存了一半稿。春节白天也忙，只能晚上熬夜继续写，但是勉强能基本保证日更。这算是第一个正儿八经写的完结的中篇正剧，在落笔之前梦里都在想它，我其实很喜欢它，但是它在别人眼里好像很不讨喜。我相信故事还是有点意思的，只是我讲得太过无聊。<br/>“说实话，我很好满足，能有一个人回应我就够了。”<br/>然后后来我还是获得了几个读者的支持，非常感谢他们！如果AO3也有读者愿意留评，让我知道我的文章能获得喜欢，我也会感到非常的高兴与荣幸！有人评论我会收到邮件，如果我看到邮件提醒我有人评论了，我会尽量快马加鞭、翻山越岭地跑上来回应！希望看完全文的你能给我一点评论，让我知道我讲的故事能获得喜欢，非常感谢！<br/>如果可以的话，再看一遍吧，我相信我以为它付出的精力和心思，虽然谋篇布局不甚精巧，但应该值得你再看一遍，或许会有不一样的体验。应该有几个彩蛋，我忘了，但是应该不多，而且也不是很重要（挠头）埋下的线应该都讲完了。提醒一下，萨拉查的喜欢比戈德里克的喜欢要早。还有没弄清楚的可以继续问我，在我还记得内容的时候我会回答。<br/>最后，希望我的故事没有迟到，谢谢你的阅读！希望你能喜欢这个故事！期待我们在下一个故事里再见！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>